Como pude olvidarte
by Rose De.Cullen
Summary: AU - Edward no creia en el amor a primera vista hasta que quedo cautivo por esos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Una propuesta, un accidente y una solo pregunta ¿Como pude Olvidarte? Eddi
1. Amor a primera vista

**Como pude olvidarte…**

**_Aclaraciones:_**_ Los personajes de este finc no me pertenecen si no a Stephanie Meyer, y este finc es una adaptación del original de Mariana._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capitulo 1.- Amor a primera vista.**

El sol se estaba poniendo, pero ellos continuaban su diálogo sin percatarse de ello. Quizás porque no era la primera vez que la noche los encontraba sobre esa colina a la que acudían escapando del ruido de la ciudad.

La joven de cabellos negros y ojos castaños lo miraba con admiración, fácilmente se podía advertir lo enamorada que estaba del muchacho, sin embargo su amor no era correspondido y debía conformarse con la amistad que él le ofrecía. El nunca se percató de estos sentimientos y apreciaba a esa mujer como una gran amiga.

-Oh, vamos Edward. ¿Somos amigos desde hace cuanto? Dos años.- se respondió.- Di que si, ven conmigo a la fiesta....– suplicó la pelinegra.

-Detesto las fiestas. Deberías saberlo….- bufó el muchacho.

-Conocerás a mi hermana menor….– musitó de manera intrigante. Sabía que de esa forma lo convencería, siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber como sería la hermana menor de su mejor amiga.

-¿La que estudia en Cambridge?.– preguntó interesado arqueando una ceja sin disimulo.

-Estudiaba… - corrigió ella -… terminó su doctorado en economía y llega el viernes, así que estoy segura de que mamá querrá que la lleve a la fiesta – explicó.

-Debe ser un tanto engreída ¿Verdad? Habiéndose recibido en Cambridge tan joven...

-Supongo que si. Hace más de 2 años que no la veo, la última vez mis padres fueron los que viajaron… - mencionó con nostalgia bajando su mirada - Y que dices ¿Vienes o no? – preguntó cambiando repentinamente su semblante.

-Está bien… pero solo para ver si tu hermana es tan bonita como tu – aseveró con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella asintió feliz y lo abrazó. Siempre hacía ese tipo de comentarios que terminaban sonrojándola, sin embargo era consciente de que solo la consideraba su amiga. Aún así guardaba la esperanza de que algún día la mirara con otros ojos.

Ambos tenían 26 años y se conocían de la universidad de arquitectura donde cursaron juntos el último año, se convirtieron en grandes amigos y continuaron viéndose una vez terminada la misma. Él además tenía el título de Ingeniero y trabajaba en la empresa constructora de su padre "Cullen Corporation".

.

.

.

Finalmente llegó el tan esperado viernes y la familia fue al aeropuerto a recibir a la menor de las hermanas. La mayor de ellas tuvo dificultades para reconocerla, con tan solo 23 años parecía toda una mujer y el cambio que había dado era radical.

.

.

-Y… dime ¿Tienes novio? ¿Estás enamorada? – preguntó la menor apagando la luz del cuarto.

- No, ni lo uno ni lo otro y ¿Tu? – mintió. ¿Para que explicarle que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo?

-Yo tampoco, no he tenido tiempo – respondió dirigiendo la mirada a las sombras que se dibujaban en el techo.

-Bueno ahora lo tienes. Quien te dice y no conoces a alguien mañana en la fiesta - murmuró la mayor colocándose en posición para dormir.

-Si, quien sabe… - suspiró. Se colocó de costado y dirigió su mirada hacia la luna que se colaba por la ventana de su habitación.

-Bueno, ya es tarde, será mejor que tratemos de dormir.

Dio media vuelta en su cama y abrazando una de las almohadas se durmió.

.

.

.

Era sábado en la noche. Él pasaría por ellas en unos minutos, así que debía apurarse. El timbre sonó y la menor de ellas que estaba lista bajó a atender.

-¿Quien es? - preguntó sin abrir la puerta.

-Soy yo Edward… - respondió como lo hacía normalmente.

Abrió la puerta y ambos se quedaron mirando frente a frente sin poder pronunciar palabra. Debía tratarse de la hermana menor de su amiga pero nunca la hubiese imaginado así. Era verdaderamente hermosa, tenía un gran parecido con su hermana pero a la vez era muy distinta a ella, sus rasgos eran más suaves, su rostro más dulce. Su cabello era largo de color castaño con toques rojizos y sus ojos color chocolate.

El también causó una gran impresión en ella. No recordaba haber conocido a alguien tan apuesto en su corta vida. Edward era un joven alto, de cuerpo atlético, tenía el cabello de color cobrizo, algo rebelde y sus ojos, definitivamente nunca había visto a nadie con ese color de ojos, eran dorados como el fuego.

-Hola… mi nombre es Isabella, soy la hermana menor de Tanya – mencionó finalmente tratando de salir de su asombro.

-Es un placer… - afirmó de manera seductora.

Ella sonrió e iba a hacer un comentario cuando escuchó a su hermana bajar con prisa las escaleras.

-Edward, llegaste… - dijo Tanya acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla – veo que ya conociste a mi hermana.

-Si, acabo de conocerla.

-¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó algo molesta al notar que Edward no podía separar los ojos de su hermana.

_¿Que demonios estaba pasando? ¿Es que acaso Edward encontró demasiado atractiva a su hermana? Es lo peor que podía pasarle… ¿Por qué diablos no podía fijarse en ella?_

Se dirigieron a la fiesta en el Volvo plateado de Edward, casi todo el viaje se la pasó preguntando a Bella como era Cambridge y que se sentía vivir lejos de su familia. Tanya mientras se la pasó mirando por la ventana resoplando de manera irritada.

Cuando llegaron al lugar se dirigieron a la barra a pedir unos tragos, buscaron un lugar donde sentarse y allí estuvieron los tres conversando animadamente gran parte de la noche. Edward notando el malestar de su amiga decidió cambiar de tema y contar a Bella anécdotas acerca de su hermana.

-En seguida regreso… voy al baño – comentó Tanya luego de un par de horas.

Se miraron y sin decir nada comenzaron a sonreír. Se sentían tan atraídos el uno por el otro que no podían dejar de mirarse. Ambos eran consientes de eso.

-¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó al fin.

Ella asintió extendiéndole su mano, él la aceptó sin dudar, puso su otra mano en la diminuta cintura de ella y se dirigieron al centro de la pista. El tema era algo lento así que el cruzó sus manos tras la cintura de ella y Bella hizo lo propio tras la nuca del joven.

**Te miro, me muero**

**Te observo, te quiero**

**No hay que hablar, te siento**

**Y busco tus sueños.**

Edward buscó su mirada. Admirando su rostro, contemplando su belleza. Nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista hasta esa noche…

-¿Dejaste algún novio en Cambridge por el que deba preocuparme? – preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-No… - sonrió bajando la mirada-... solo dejé muchos amigos.

La mirada penetrante de Edward la cohibía, la hacía sentir como nunca antes nadie la habían hecho sentir.

**Si te vas, se acaba**

**Se borra mi tiempo**

**Tus manos se mueven**

**Y yo me someto**

**  
Tu voz va, yo vuelo y no encuentro el suelo**

**Tus ojos me llegan y todo da vueltas**

**Tienes mil razones para darte todo**

**Y hace una hora que yo te conozco**

-Dime entonces que viniste para quedarte – afirmó buscando nuevamente esos ojos color chocolate que lo habían cautivado.

**A primera vista, te siento mía**

**A primera vista, que fantasía**

**A primera vista te entrego todo**

**A primera vista me siento solo sin Ti**

- No... No lo he decidido aún – titubeó – me ofrecieron un trabajo muy importante en Londres.

No lo había decidido hasta ese momento, ahora deseaba quedarse en Phoenix, deseaba conocer mejor a ese hombre que en tan sólo unas horas había provocado en ella sensaciones desconocidas hasta el momento.

**El bar se hizo nuevo**

**Y el techo de cielo**

**Desde que llegaste**

**Mi vida cambiaste**

-Espero que decidas quedarte, me gustaría conocerte mejor – murmuró a su oído. Bella cerró sus ojos al escuchar su voz y se estremeció en sus brazos.

El tema terminó y ellos aún no se separaban, hasta que escucharon la voz de Tanya acercándose a ellos.

-Muchachos… los estaba buscando. ¿Me perdí de algo? – preguntó Tanya notando lo acaramelados que estaban.

Nadie contestó tan solo se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. La noche continuó entre risas e historias, no podían evitar sonreír cuando sus miradas se encontraban, Bella bajaba la cabeza levemente sonrojada. Tanya se encontraba molesta al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ellos se gustaban y no podían ocultarlo.

- ¿Nos llevas Edward? No me siento nada bien – comentó malhumorada.

- ¿Te pasa algo Tanya? – preguntó su hermana preocupada.

- Solo me duele la cabeza… pero quiero irme - murmuró mirando fijamente a Edward.

- Claro, las llevo.

No dio lugar a que Bella se quedara, volverían las dos a casa. No quería perderlo pero algo en su corazón le decía que ya lo había hecho.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

  
**

(^_^)** Konnichiwa!!**

Oo esta historia es muy hermosa, la forma en que ellos se "conectan" (Edward y Bella) ahh!! Que lindo AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA!! Que romántico… definitivamente necesito un Edward en mi vida jajaja.

Bueno espero que esta historia les guste mucho es muy hermosa y romántica ufff :P bueno ya saben me dejan sus Reviews ¿sale? Bye, bye!!

Oups se me olvidaba esta historia es una adaptación y pertenece a **Mariana** (espero te haya gustado)

Ahora sip ¡¡Sayonara!!

****Kyuketsuki****

_N/A: El tema se llama A primera vista y es de Sin Bandera._


	2. Promesa de amor

**Como pude olvidarte…**

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Los personajes de este finc no me pertenecen si no a Stephanie Meyer, y este finc es una adaptación del original de Mariana_.

**Nueva historia es muy linda por favor apóyenla y comenten (^_^)**

**Capitulo 2.- Promesa de amor.**

Pasaron algunas semanas y Edward pasaba casi a diario por casa de los Swan, siempre con algún pretexto que involucraba a Tanya pero a quien iba a ver en realidad era a Bella.

Cada día que pasaba y que la conocía se sentía más atraído a ella, motivo por el cual había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos. Lo haría ese mismo día, como era domingo pensó a invitarla a dar un paseo por el parque pero debería invitarlas a ambas, no quería que Tanya se sintiera mal.

- Hola Tanya… – saludó muy sonriente cuando ella abrió la puerta.

- Edward… ¿que haces aquí? – preguntó feliz al verlo.

- Pensé que tal vez… podríamos dar una vuelta por el parque… los tres – preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

_¿Los tres? Se refiere a __Bella__, ella es la tercera_ – pensó apretando con fuerza sus puños - _¿Por qué no se lo pide directamente a ella, en lugar de invitarme a mi por lástima?_

- Lo siento pero me duele mucho la cabeza… – contestó herida en su orgullo.

- Ah, lo siento mucho… Quizás...

- Si yo también… tal vez otro día – lo interrumpió cerrando la puerta. Pero Edward vio a Bella bajar por las escaleras justo en ese momento.

- Bella… – exclamó en voz alta impidiendo con su mano que Tanya cerrara la puerta.

- Edward… – murmuró en voz baja con una amplia sonrisa.

- Vine a invitarlas al parque, pero Tanya no se siente bien. ¿Tú quieres venir? – preguntó sin poder evitar el entusiasmo.

Tanya se encontraba tras la puerta apretando con fuerza sus labios. Hubiera sido mejor ir, ahora pasarían el día los dos solos. Maldijo su suerte una y mil veces entrecerrando sus ojos con ira.

- Si a Tanya no le molesta – murmuró Bella mirando a su hermana.

- Claro que no, vayan y diviértanse… - respondió cambiando su semblante y conteniendo las lágrimas.

Bella sonrió emocionada y fue por un abrigo. El le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó muy risueña. Mientras que Tanya azotó la puerta y corrió hasta su habitación donde se encerró y lloró amargamente sobre su cama.

Sabía que lo perdería. Aunque perderlo no era precisamente la palabra cuando nunca lo tuvo. ¿Por que nunca se fijó en ella? ¿Por que tuvo que volver su hermana a arruinarlo todo? Amaba a su hermana pero más amaba a su adorado Edward. Y le dolía en el alma verlo tan interesado en ella. ¿Que diablos podía hacer? Tenía que pensar en algo…

.

.

.

Se encontraban sobre un pequeño puente, el paisaje era increíblemente bello, un arroyo corría por debajo y se encontraban rodeados de árboles.

Ambos estaban apoyados en la baranda mirando los peces pasar por el arroyo cristalino debajo de ellos.

- Bella… – murmuró llamando su atención - Dime que ya lo pensaste, dime que te quedarás aquí en Phoenix…

- Me encantaría... pero allá tendría trabajo y además están todos mis amigos. Aquí en cambio solo tengo mi familia y ahora a ti… – respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia el pequeño arroyo.

- Y si te ofrecieran algo que no fuera trabajo o amistad ¿Te quedarías? – preguntó buscando su mirada.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

- A mi… ¿Te quedarías por mi?

- ¿Y que puedes ofrecerme que no sea trabajo o amistad? – preguntó con ingenuidad.

- Bella, la noche que te conocí comprobé que el amor a primera vista existe… - murmuró tomándola de los hombros y obligándola a girar hasta que quedó frente a él - me gustas mucho.

- Yo… - balbuceó – no se que decir... pensé que mi hermana y tu...

- ¿Tanya y yo? – Sonrió – Nosotros solo somos amigos, no podría verla de otra forma y estoy seguro que ella a mí tampoco…

Sabía que a Bella no le era indiferente y no tenía pensado dejarla escapar. Subió la mano que tenía en el hombro de ella hasta su rostro y se acercó lentamente. Apoyó su frente contra la suya y vio como Bella cerraba sus ojos esperando ese beso que también él deseaba. Él mojó sus labios y la besó al principio suave, luego apasionadamente pasando una mano por su cintura y dejando la otra en la nuca para profundizar el beso.

Ella se dejó llevar entrelazando sus manos en el cuello de Edward. También había comenzado a creer que lo de ellos había sido amor a primera vista. Él introdujo la lengua en su boca, jugando con la de ella. La saboreó como deseó hacerlo desde el primer momento en que la vio. Él alejó su rostro unos centímetros y admiró sus labios que aún se encontraban levemente enrojecidos por la presión. Finalmente ella abrió sus ojos color chocolates y lo miró completamente sonrojada. Ambos sonrieron sin soltarse, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-Me vuelves loco Bella… Dime que te quedarás y te ofrezco mi amor. Prometo amarte por el resto de mis días.

No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿La amaría? Pero si se conocían hace tan solo unas semanas... Sin embargo no le parecía tan descabellado porque ella sentía lo mismo, sentía que podía amarlo toda la vida.

-Estás loco… – murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Mírame a los ojos… – musitó tomando su barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo – y dime que tu no sientes lo mismo.

No podía decírselo porque por loco que pareciera sentía lo mismo. El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió y fue suficiente para el… Sonrió complacido y la besó nuevamente.

.

.

.

En la puerta de su casa se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla a pedido de Bella que quería hablar con su hermana antes de tomar alguna decisión. Tanya mientras, los observaba desde la ventana de su habitación apretando los puños contra el vidrio. Cuando Bella entró ella bajó corriendo por las escaleras actuando con naturalidad.

-Hola Bella… ¿Que tal te fue? – preguntó.

-Muy bien… fuimos a un parque muy lindo – respondió.

Luego de cenar las muchachas subieron a su habitación y Bella aprovechó para hablar con su hermana acerca de Edward.

-Dime Tanya ¿Tu estás enamorada de Edward? – preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Estás loca? Él es solo mi amigo, lo quiero mucho pero solo es eso… mi amigo – mintió.

¿De que servía decir la verdad? ¿Para que decir que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo? Si él estaba enamorado de su hermana. Se sentiría aún más humillada por no haber sido la elegida.

Así que mintió. Algún día, la vida o el destino, le darían la oportunidad de vengarse de su hermana por arrebatarle a su amado y querido Edward.

Bella suspiró aliviada al conocer la respuesta de su hermana. Ahora podía enfocarse en Edward como el se merecía. Se sintió feliz porque lo último que hubiese deseado era lastimar a su hermana, a quien admiraba profundamente.

- ¿Por que suspiras tan aliviada? ¿Me estás ocultando algo? - preguntó fingiendo curiosidad.

Seguramente Edward le había declarado su amor. Era lo último que deseaba escuchar pero debía hacerlo y además fingir alegría por su hermana. Cuánta ira acumulaba hacia Bella. Demasiada ira… Demasiado odio…

Se encontraban cada una en su cama con la luz apagada cuando Bella comenzó a contarle emocionada lo ocurrido, mientras tanto Tanya la escuchaba atentamente y en las penumbras de la habitación las lágrimas que ya no podía contener comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Parecía que cada una de esas lágrimas la quemaba tanto por dentro como por fuera y juró venganza, tantas veces como lágrimas corrieron.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Edward fue nuevamente a casa de los Swan, ya no usaría más pretextos deseaba ver a Bella y lo haría, así que llegó y preguntó por ella a su madre, que fue quien lo recibió.

- Bella, no se encuentra pero pasa… no tardará en regresar – respondió.

Era muy querido por los padres de Bella, ellos habían notado la química entre los jóvenes y estaban contentos por eso. Pensaron que se quedaría con Tanya pero esa relación nunca pasó de la amistad, aún así se alegraban de tenerlo en la familia.

-Ponte cómodo… Iré a traer algo de tomar – comentó Renee.

-Edward… – murmuró Tanya con asombro al verlo sentado en el living.

-Hola Tanya… ¿Cómo estás?…

-Muy bien… Me enteré que quieres ser mi cuñado – fingió una sonrisa. Cada vez le costaba menos fingir, cada vez le costaba menos mentir.

-Disculpa por no mencionártelo antes – musitó con la cabeza baja.

El dolor que sintió en su corazón era indescriptible. Él estaba confirmando lo que Bella le había contado, no es que dudara de su hermana, sino que escucharlo de esos labios que tanto había deseado desgarraba su corazón.

-Está bien – respondió conteniendo su amargura – ya me contarás…

-No te molesta ¿verdad? – preguntó buscando su mirada.

¿Que haría si le decía que si le molestaba? ¿Acaso dejaría de verla? ¿Acaso valoraría más su amistad? No pensaba ponerlo a prueba, lo último que deseaba era ser humillada, ya vería que hacer sin ponerse en evidencia.

-Por supuesto que no… además serías mi cuñadito – mintió, haciendo una mueca de burla.

Edward sonrió feliz y la abrazó.

-Gracias Tanya, primero por ser mí mejor amiga y segundo por presentarme a tu hermana – comentó aún abrazado a ella.

Ella solo cerró los ojos al sentirlo tan cerca y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo… ¿Por que no podía tenerlo? Su hermana disfrutaría de todo esto y no lo consideraba justo. Con sólo pensarlo el odio se acumulaba en su corazón más y más.

-Llegué… - anunció Bella que pasó directamente al living donde los vio abrazados.

**Continuara.**

Hola!!! Aquí el segundo capitulo ^^ esta historia es muy linda… muy romántica de esas que te hacen suspirar uff!! Me encanta.

Bueno gracias por su apoyo a todas mis historias. esta es nueva pero confió en que les gustara ya que es muy linda tengo completa fe en que la apoyaran ^^

Bueno bye bye.

**Kyuketsuki**


	3. Sembrando dudas

**Como pude olvidarte.**

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Los personajes de este finc no me pertenecen si no a Stephanie Meyer, y este finc es una adaptación del original de Mariana_.

**Nueva historia es muy linda por favor apóyenla y comenten (^_^)**

**Capitulo 3.- Sembrando dudas.**

-Buenas tardes… – saludó la pelinegra luego de carraspear llamando la atención de los amigos.

No le molestó tanto el hecho de que estuvieran abrazados, al fin y al cabo eran amigos ¿no?. Lo que le molestó fue ver esa expresión en el rostro de su hermana ¿Realmente no sentía nada por él?

-Bella… que bueno que llegaste Edward te estaba buscando… - comentó Tanya alejándose de él pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

-A… ¿mi? - preguntó incrédula.

-Así es… vengo por ti… - aseguró tan seductor como siempre acercándose a ella.

-Bueno si me disculpan yo me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer – mintió la mayor. Era obvio que estaba de más y detestaba sentirse así. Como ambos la disculparon se retiró a su habitación.

-¿Así que vienes por mi? Me pareció que venías por Tanya, como la estabas abrazando… - comentó sin poder evitar el sarcasmo.

-¿Estás celosa? - preguntó acercándose aún más y sonriendo de esa manera tan seductora y encantadora.

-Celosa… ¿Por que? ¿Acaso no son amigos? – respondió sonrojada al notar la cercanía.

-Lo somos… estaba diciéndole que gracias a ella conocí a la mujer de mi vida. Además hablé con ella y no tiene problemas en que seamos novios – replicó.

¿Novios? Sería su novia. No lo había pensado hasta ahora pero le encantaba la idea.

-Solo me falta hablar con tus padres – continuó entusiasmado – quiero que sepan que mis intenciones para contigo son las mejores. Quiero que sepan lo que siento por ti.

Bella no podía creer lo que escuchaba… ¿Las mejores intenciones para con ella? ¿Lo que sentía por ella? Si era la mitad de lo que ella sentía por él, se daba por satisfecha. Porque se había enamorado de él, no sabría precisar cuando pero sentía más que cariño por Edward.

-¿Hablarás con mis padres? – preguntó sonrojada.

-Claro… ¿Acaso no quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó tomando su rostro entre sus masculinas manos.

-Por supuesto que si… Me encantaría ser tu novia – respondió bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

Levantó su rostro obligándola a mirarlo y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-Prometo que te haré inmensamente feliz Bella… - murmuró mirándola a los ojos.

-El que estés a mi lado ya me hace muy feliz… - musitó besando la comisura de esos labios tan masculinos y deseables.

El rodeó la cintura de ella con sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

.

.

.

Era de noche y las hermanas ya estaban en su habitación disponiéndose a dormir, cuando Bella comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. No sabía si preguntarle a su hermana o no. Temía la respuesta… porque si le decía que estaba enamorada de él tendría que dejarlo. Nunca haría nada que lastimara a su hermana.

-Tanya… ¿De verdad no sientes nada por Edward? - preguntó al fin.

-Claro que no… La verdad es que siempre pensé que el estaba enamorado de mi, pero por suerte me equivoqué ¿no? – Respondió – Además yo solo puedo verlo como a un amigo.

En ese momento confirmó su sospecha, ese abrazo le había molestado a Bella lo suficiente. Entonces se le ocurrió sembrar dudas en el corazón de su hermana.

-¿Edward enamorado de ti? - preguntó cambiando su expresión.

-Si, pero veo que no es así. No te preocupes, a lo mejor fueron sólo ideas mías, como siempre está a mi lado y por las cosas que solía decirme – comentó de manera intrigante – Pero como te digo… son solo ideas mías, ahora está contigo y se lo ve bastante bien.

-Si… creo que estamos bien – contestó tratando de dibujar una sonrisa.

Con ese "creo" se dio cuenta que la duda ya estaba instalada en su corazón. Ahora solo faltaba sembrar la duda en el corazón de su Edward.

Apagaron las luces, pero Bella no pudo dormir. Edward enamorado de Tanya ¿Sería eso posible luego de todo lo que él le había dicho? No, no podía ser verdad. Sonrió al pensar en él, al recordar sus besos. Seguramente Tanya se equivocaba.

-_Distinto hubiera sido que ella estuviera enamorada de el_ – pensó la pelinegra– _porque entonces si debería olvidarme de el… nunca haría nada que lastimara a mi hermana…_

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, bien temprano Tanya que estaba en busca de trabajo se dirigió a la empresa de los Cullen.

-Buenos días - se dirigió a la recepcionista - Dígale a Edward Cullen que Tanya lo busca.

-¿Cual es su apellido señorita? ¿Y porque tema lo busca? – preguntó la interlocutora.

-Solo dígale que lo busca Tanya Swan… – resopló. Desde cuando tenía que dar tantas explicaciones.

-Un momento, por favor.

Se comunicó con Edward y éste la hizo pasar inmediatamente a su oficina.

-Tanya, que sorpresa. Hace mucho que no venías por aquí – comentó ofreciéndole asiento.

-Si hace mucho que no venía. Veo cambiaste tu oficina y el personal – mencionó ofuscada.

-Así es. Pero dime... ¿A que se debe el honor de tu visita? – preguntó ofreciéndole café.

-Quería dejarte mi currículo… si no es mucha molestia.

-Claro que no, hace mucho que te pedí que lo trajeras… ¿Te gustaría trabajar aquí? – preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si… ¿por que no? Y si no es aquí, en alguna otra de tus compañías. No importa el puesto. – respondió llevando la taza a sus labios.

-Me parece perfecto. Veré que puedo hacer... – aseveró reclinándose en su sillón.

-Y dime Edward ¿Como estás? ¿Como va lo tuyo con Bella? ¿Se molestó por lo de anoche? – preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

-No, para nada… sabe que solo somos amigos – sonrió.

Cuanto le dolían sus palabras _"solo somos amigos"_. Antes quizás le resultaba indiferente porque interiormente guardaba la esperanza de conquistarlo, pero era su hermana quien lo había conquistado y el "_solo somos amigos_" tenía ahora otra connotación para ella.

-Que bien… Cuanto me alegro que Bella haya sentado cabeza… me siento muy feliz por ustedes – comentó con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

-¿Sentado cabeza…? – preguntó curioso.

-Si… es que en Inglaterra tenía muchos pretendientes y parecía que no se decidía por ninguno. No digo que esté mal, pero es tan coqueta que tiende a confundir a los hombres, es muy picarona… – comentó con naturalidad.

Claro que a Edward no le causó ninguna gracia el comentario. Sonrió por compromiso pero inmediatamente cambió de tema.

¿Sería cierto? Nunca lo hubiese pensado de Bella, es decir, era una mujer sumamente hermosa, eso si podía confundir a los hombres, pero que ella lo hiciera apropósito y por coqueta, no le parecía muy razonable.

De todos modos la duda, por pequeña que fuera, se encontraba instalada en su corazón…

**Continuara…**

Hola!!!!!

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, gracias por toda la gente que me brinda su apoyo ^_^ eso me insta a seguir publicando y la verdad es que ya tengo otra historia que estoy preparando su nombre es "Ghost Whisperer" es muy buena y me pican mis manitas por publicarla pero creo que todavía no lo hare al menos hasta que lleve un poco mas avanzada este finc que cuenta con 22 capítulos así que voy a tener que amarrarme las manso por no hacerlo (creo que esto de publicar se esta volviendo toda una adicción para mi)

Bueno bye bye. Que este bien

****Kyuketsuki****


	4. Propuesta

**Como pude olvidarte.**

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Los personajes de este finc no me pertenecen si no a Stephanie Meyer, y este finc es una adaptación del original de Mariana_.

**Nueva historia es muy linda por favor apóyenla y comenten (^_^)**

**Capitulo 4.- Propuesta.**

A pesar de haber cambiado de tema a Edward le resultaba difícil concentrarse en la conversación luego de ese comentario acerca de su Bella…

- _Si, es cierto no me interesa en lo absoluto. Pertenece a su pasado y yo quiero ser su presente y futuro_ – pensó sin prestar atención a lo que relataba Tanya.

Luego de algunos minutos Tanya se retiró. No se sentía tan bien como esperaba, sintió que había triunfado al ver el rostro atribulado de Edward. Pero ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería? ¿Ver triste al amor de su vida? ¿Hacer sufrir a su hermana?. Luego de haber sembrado la duda en sus corazones, comenzaba a sentir remordimientos.

Cuando salía de la empresa chocó con un joven que ingresaba, era muy apuesto de cabellos rubios y largo, atado con una coleta y ojos color verde.

-Discúlpame… - musitó el joven inclinándose para recoger los papeles que se les habían caído a ambos.

-No te preocupes… - mencionó con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Currículos? – preguntó el joven mirando alguno de los papeles -… Espero que consigas un puesto aquí, me gustaría volver a verte… adiós – comentó y entró al edificio con prisa.

Tanya no alcanzó a despedirse porque el joven ya había desaparecido. Le resultó muy apuesto, aunque no tanto como su Edward ¿Trabajaría ahí?. Era justo lo que necesitaba, conocer a alguien que le hiciera olvidar.

Tantos sentimientos encontrados habían en ella. La relación con su hermana se había vuelto amor/odio, la amaba porque era su pequeña hermana y la odiaba por arrebatarle a su amor. Amaba a Edward y lo quería para ella pero no soportaría verlo triste y es lo que vio en su rostro ese día, tristeza. Deseaba olvidarse de él pero sabía que le sería imposible.

Vería que pasaba con estas dudas sembradas, si de eso resultaba algo provechoso para ella, mejor. De lo contrario trataría de alejarse de ellos para no causar más mal aún… porque lo hecho, hecho estaba.

.

.

.

****Unos meses después...****

Las dudas sembradas de nada sirvieron, el amor entre ellos continuó creciendo día a día. No necesitaron aclarar nada, nunca lo hicieron, confiaban plenamente el uno en el otro. Edward había hablado con los Swan y veía diariamente a Bella, la relación había avanzado mucho en ese tiempo.

La amistad entre Edward y Tanya se había enfriado bastante y a pesar de haber comenzado a trabajar en su empresa, casi nunca se veían. Ella se quedó con el puesto de secretaria de un amigo de Edward, el ingeniero James Cromwell, que resultó ser el joven que chocó con ella aquel día. Juntos llevaban algunas semanas saliendo. El se notaba entusiasmado con Tanya pero como ella era poco demostrativa, era difícil saber hasta que grado estaba comprometida con la relación.

Bella, por su parte, había comenzado a trabajar en la parte administrativa del Phoenix Baptist Hospital y como Edward trabajaba en la empresa de su padre ubicada a unas cuadras de ahí la llevaba y traía todos los días.

La esperaba a la salida y casi siempre la veía salir acompañada del mismo sujeto, seguramente se sentía atraído por Bella y por eso lo detestaba. Le daba mala espina ese tipo y detestaba la forma en que miraba a su mujer.

Se trataba de un joven alto de cabello negro casi siempre lo llevaba recogido y ojos castaños. Prefería no saber de quien se trataba porque confiaba plenamente en Bella.

-Hola amor… – murmuró subiendo al auto.

-¿Que tal tu día? – preguntó acercándose a ella para besarla.

-Muy bien ¿y el tuyo? – preguntó aún abrazada a él.

-Recién ahora comienza a mejorar – sonrió – tengo una sorpresa para ti. Esta noche te llevaré a un lugar muy especial, así que pasaré por ti a las 9 pm.

-Ah, es porque cumplimos 6 meses juntos – trató de adivinar.

-También es por eso… y no preguntes más, de lo contrario no será sorpresa – respondió mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

La dejó en casa de sus padres y se marchó a la suya, donde vivía aún con su familia.

.

.

.

Eran las 9 pm en punto cuando el pasó por ella, entró y se quedó unos minutos conversando con los padres, Tanya no se encontraba, últimamente casi nunca estaba en la casa.

Charlie y Renee siempre creyeron que sería novio de Tanya y se sorprendieron que eligiera a Bella con tan poco tiempo de conocerla pero sabían que se trataba de un buen muchacho y estaban igualmente felices de tenerlo en la familia.

Luego de conversar un rato con sus futuros suegros la llevó a un famoso restaurante Italiano llamado "La Bella Italia", era costosísimo, por fuera parecía un castillo respetando la tradición arquitectónica del siglo XVIII. Era simplemente deslumbrante.

Bella no salía de su asombro, la decoración interior era impecable, las mesas, las pinturas tanto en las paredes como en el techo.

Se sentaron en la mesa que había reservado y pidió el champagne más costoso del lugar.

-Estas loco… – murmuró.

-No, estoy enamorado… - respondió besando su mano.

Ella suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

-Bella ¿Me amas? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Estas actuando muy extraño esta noche Edward – murmuró mirándolo de reojo.

-Quiero saber si me amas…

-Claro que si… Te amo más que a mi vida – respondió finalmente.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba Bella, se arrodilló frente a ella y sacó del bolsillo de su saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo roja con forma de corazón y preguntó:

–Entonces… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quizás era pronto pero parecía conocerlo de toda una vida y se amaban con locura.

-Si… quiero casarme contigo… - respondió mientras una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Vio la cajita abierta y en su interior un anillo de oro, con un zafiro en el centro y diamantes alrededor.

-Espero que no te moleste pero le pedí a Tanya que me ayudara a elegirlo – comentó mientras se lo ponía.

-Claro que no… - contestó mirando el anillo en su dedo.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él correspondió su abrazo y cuando se separó la besó fugazmente y volvió a su asiento. Se puso serio y continuó… aún faltaba algo más.

-La boda puede tardar varios meses en organizarse – mencionó en un tono serio – pero ya no soporto dejarte noche tras noche en tu casa. Me gustaría que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos ¿Que dices?

-¿Vivir juntos? – Preguntó no pudiendo evitar sonreír – no se que decir…

-Di que si… - respondió en un tono casi suplicante.

-Me encantaría vivir contigo… - respondió levantándose para ir hasta donde el estaba y sentándose en su regazo lo abrazó como si no quisiera a dejarlo ir.

**Continuara…**

Hola!!!

Aquí el cuarto capitulo muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta y mis otras dos historias me hacen muy feliz!!!

Esta historia vale mucho la pena leerla es muy romántica y hermosa, bueno a los que les gustan las historias que tengo publicadas háganme un favor muy grande RECOMIENDEN ESTA HISTORIA!! Por favor !!!

Bueno desde ya…

Gracias, gracias

Bye bye!!

****Kyuketsuki****


	5. Un mal presentimiento

**Como pude olvidarte.**

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Los personajes de este finc no me pertenecen si no a Stephanie Meyer, y este finc es una adaptación del original de Mariana_.

POR FAVOR LEAN LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA ES MUY IMPORTANTE!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Capitulo 5.- Un mal presentimiento.**

Unas semanas después en una cena familiar, hicieron público el compromiso y su nueva vida juntos en el departamento que los dos habían alquilado. Se encontraban ambas familias reunidas en la casa de los Cullen´s. Por parte de Bella se encontraban sus padres; Charlie y Renee, su hermana que asistió junto a James y un matrimonio que se hizo muy amigo de Bella, Rosalie y Emmett Brown, ambos trabajaban en el hospital junto a Bella.

Por parte de los Cullen´s estaban Jasper, hermano mayor de Edward con su esposa Alice y el padre de los muchachos Carlisle Cullen junto a Esme su esposa.

Tanya sabía perfectamente lo que iban a anunciar, al fin y al cabo, tuvo la desgracia de que Edward le pidiera elegir el anillo de compromiso para su hermana. Que ironía, sin embargo ya no lloraría porque ese día agotó todas sus lágrimas.

Todos brindaron felices por la pareja y se comprometieron a ayudar a Bella, sobretodo Rosalie, con los preparativos de la boda.

.

.

.

Los meses pasaron y faltaban tan solo un par de días para la boda, las invitaciones habían sido enviadas, el vestido estaba listo, el salón señalado, la iglesia confirmada, los souvenirs y los centros de mesa encargados.

Se encontraba casi todo en el departamento que alquilaban juntos, por el momento ese era su hogar porque para después de casados habían comprado, una casa de dos pisos con 4 habitaciones en la parte superior y 2 baños uno en cada planta, un estudio, cocina, un gran comedor y un salón en la planta baja. Bella pasaba diariamente a decorarlo para que estuviera listo el día después de la boda, pues la misma se realizaría en el patio trasero.

Tanya por su parte seguía saliendo con James, pero parecía que la relación no estaba del todo bien, él se había vuelto muy dependiente de ella, demasiado celoso y su amor por la joven era casi obsesivo. Ella por el contrario no lo amaba, nunca lo hizo y solo comenzaba a verlo como una molestia.

Con el dolor que implicaba hacerlo, ayudaba a su hermana en los preparativos, nunca demostró ningún sentimiento… ni amor hacia Edward ni recelo por su hermana. Sin embargo a veces, parecía un animal acechando. Esperando la oportunidad para saltar sobre ella y arrebatarle a su amado Edward.

James se daba cuenta de la situación, sabía que no era correspondido en su amor de la misma manera y estaba seguro que Tanya amaba a alguien más, sólo esperaba descubrir pronto quien era para tomar cartas en el asunto. Tanya debía amarlo a él y solo a él.

.

.

.

Una mañana muy temprano despertó por culpa de los suaves besos que le dio en la frente, cada mañana la despertaba del mismo modo. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y buscó esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba.

-Hola… - murmuró desperezándose.

-Buenos días… - respondió –… ¿Que se siente saber que mañana serás la señora Cullen? – preguntó orgulloso.

-Se siente delicioso… – respondió seductoramente mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba sobre él dejando una pierna a cada lado. Apoyó sus manos en la cama y besó la comisura de sus labios suavemente.

**Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas  
amo lo que muestras o insinúas  
amo lo que eres o imagino  
te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío  
Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes  
amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas  
yo amo tus dudas y certezas  
te amo en lo simple y lo compleja.**

No había ropa que sacar. Se encontraban desnudos porque así habían dormido luego de hacer el amor la noche anterior.

Sus sexos se rozaron provocando excitación en ambos. Besó su nariz y siguió por sus ojos, esos ojos color ámbar que la hacían perder por completo la razón. Luego bajó nuevamente a sus labios, los lamió suavemente.

El se dejó hacer hasta que al sentirse más excitado comenzó a acariciar los pechos de ella, los lamió, los besó con pasión. La escuchó gemir y arquearse sobre el, pero Bella no se detuvo. Tomó las manos de él y las puso sobre la cabeza de él para actuar libremente y entonces bajó más, esta vez se dirigió a su cuello, embriagándose con ese perfume tan masculino. Lo escuchó gemir de placer, no le costaba nada excitarlo. Era mutuo, se deseaban con lujuria.

**Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas  
amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos  
amo tus olores, tus fragancias  
te amo en el beso y la distancia  
Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
sé que te amaría aún lo mismo.**

Ella siguió aún más, bajó hasta sus pectorales acariciándolo suavemente, lamió sus pezones y descendió más. Hasta el costado en su cadera, dando pequeños mordiscos porque sabía que esa zona era sumamente sensible y no lo resistiría, le gustaba volverlo loco de esa manera.

El no pudo resistirse a esos mordiscos y la volteó sobre la cama quedando él arriba. Ella lo miró expectante, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, lo deseaba. Quería sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo una vez más.

La besó apasionadamente al verla tan lasciva, tan apetecible. Jugó con su lengua mientras que con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de su amada… Primero sus pechos, luego sus muslos, su entrepierna.

Con sus labios bajó hasta sus pechos mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos… Bella tragaba saliva y gemía de placer, cerró sus ojos… ya no aguantaba más tanto deseo.

- Hazme tuya de una vez…– susurró mordiendo su labio inferior.

Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, tomó su miembro y lo introdujo en ella, la escuchó gimotear de placer. Como la deseaba, cuanto lo excitaba verla así, suplicando. Pidiendo más.

**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
te amo con orgullo de quererte  
porque para amarte yo he nacido  
Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas  
amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas  
amo lo que dices, lo que piensas  
te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas**

Al sentirlo dentro cruzó sus manos en la ancha espalda de él y ejerció presión hacia ella, quería sentirlo más y más adentro. Gemía con cada embestida suya y éstas cada vez eran con más intensidad. El sentía las manos de Bella en su espalda que lo rasguñaban con ímpetu pero no sentía dolor sino más lujuria, deseo por esa mujer, "su" mujer.

Se los escuchó gemir una y otra vez hasta que juntos llegaron al clímax…

**Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas  
amo tu alegría y tus tristezas  
te amo en la carne y en el alma  
te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas  
Amo lo que pides y regalas  
amo tus caricias, tus ofensas  
amo tus instante y lo eterno  
te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno**

-Te amo Bella – susurró dejándose caer sobre ella.

-Y yo a ti… mi sol… – así le gustaba llamarlo, quizás porque sus dorados ojos lo parecían. Eran el sol que iluminaba su vida y sin el cual se marchitaría como una flor.

**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
sé que te amaría aún lo mismo  
Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
te amo con orgullo de quererte  
porque para amarte yo he nacido**

Se quedaron unos minutos así abrazados y luego Edward se duchó mientras Bella preparaba el desayuno y luego ella lo alcanzaba en la ducha para que pudieran desayunar juntos.

.

.

.

-Entonces nos vemos esta tarde a las 4 en la casa… - confirmó dejándola en el centro.

-Así es… nos vemos allí – respondió alejándose del vehículo, no sin antes darle un beso apasionado para que la recordara durante todo el día.

-.-

Había pedido un par de días libres para terminar con los preparativos, sólo le faltaba llevar el traje de Edward ya que su vestido estaba en su futura casa donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción y la boda. Se juntarían esa tarde en la casa para los retoques finales. Llegó a la casa cerca del mediodía y se dispuso a ordenar un poco y decorar las pérgolas del jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

-_Que raro ni __Tanya__, ni Rosalie han llegado aún_ – pensó en voz alta al ingresar.

Justo en ese momento recibió un mensaje de texto de Rosalie.

"_Bella__, tuve un contratiempo llegaré un poco más tarde."_

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía contestando a su amiga.

"_No te preocupes, estaré aquí esperando."_

Lo que más le llamaba la atención era su hermana, le había dado una copia de la llave y se supone que debía llegar temprano y ni siquiera había llamado. La notaba muy extraña últimamente, sin embargo no quiso darle mucha importancia al tema.

Debía dejar el traje de Edward y para eso necesitaba subir a la planta alta, a la que sería su habitación y donde su vestido se encontraba también, de seguro no resistiría la tentación y se lo probaría su una vez más.

.

.

.

La tarde llegó deprisa, estacionó su auto frente a la casa y vio a Rosalie sentada en uno de los escalones de la entrada.

-Hola Rosalie… ¿ Bella no está? - preguntó saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

-No atiende nadie. Pero me aseguró que estaría aquí, ya hace 1 hora y media que llegué – mencionó mirando el reloj – a lo mejor salió a comprar algo…

-No creo y menos si sabía que vendrías - comentó preocupado.

Sacó rápidamente sus llaves y abrió la puerta con torpeza. Comenzaba a desesperarse, algo no andaba bien y no podía evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho.

La imagen que vio, quedó grabada en su retina confirmando aquel nefasto presentimiento.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hola!!

Aquí el quinto capitulo… desde aquí se empieza a poner muy bueno ya que no todo es (lamentablemente) miel sobre hojuelas ^_^

Este fue el lemons es muy lindo y tierno, no es solo sexo si no puro y sincero amor cada gesto, cada caricia, palabra ufff que lindo yo quiero uno como el!!!!

**Nota autora:** Tengo en mente publicar una historia más pero por mas que me he cabeciado no he podido llegar a una decision por esto es que les pido su ayuda tengo en mente 4 historia y no me puedo decidir por cual asi que pense "ya que son ustedes las que las leen y apoyan por que no dejar que ellas decidan cual de las 4 publico" y bueno asi que ahora les pondre los nombres de las historias y ustedes me diran cual escogen y de las dos mas votadas en el siguiente capitulo pondre el summary para que ustedes decidan cual va a publicarse ^.^ bueno aquí van los nombre.

1.- ¿Amor por internet?

2.- Disfraz de novio.

3.- Ghost Whisperer.

4.- Paparazzi.

Bueno bye-bye espero sus reviews…

****Kyuketsuki****

N/A: El tema se llama "Amo" y es de Axel.


	6. Si te perdiera

**Como pude olvidarte.**

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Los personajes de este finc no me pertenecen si no a Stephanie Meyer, y este finc es una adaptación del original de Mariana_.

Hola!! A todos siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar es solo que no me encontraba de animos para hacer sin contar con que tube que formatear mi pc y PERDI TODO LO QUE TENIA. En fin les pido que por favor me dejen sus preciados Reviews ^_^

Tambien AQUI les dejo los summary para que me digan cual de las cuatro historias publico... Que lo disfruten!!!!

**Capitulo 6.- Si te perdiera.**

La imagen desgarradora confirmaba el mal presagio de Edward, aún así no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Su Bella yacía en el frío piso de la sala como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca y corría por su pálida mejilla.

**Si te perdiera,  
porque la vida cuando menos  
te lo esperas,  
te da la espalda, te hace jugadas  
aunque tengas buena estrella,  
me moriría de dolor, si te perdiera,  
después de amarte la vida entera.**

Gritó su nombre y corrió inmediatamente hacia ella. Parecía muerta. Rosalie se quedó paralizada en el umbral de la puerta, solo atino a llevarse una mano a su boca ahogando un grito de horror.

**Si te perdiera,  
te llevarías los colores de mí vida,  
me dejarías sin claridad, sin resplandor  
y sin poemas,  
me moriría de dolor, si te perdiera  
después de amarte la vida entera.**

Se encontraba abatido, sus lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad. La llamó una y otra vez sin lograr que reaccionara, trató de levantarla pero Rosalie se lo impidió.

-Espera Edward… no la muevas, es peligroso, llamaré al 911…

**Seria total mi soledad,  
Seria total mi desnudez,  
La de los árboles heridos del otoño,  
Cristales rotos en mi alma  
Y en mis noches pura escarcha,  
Y el silencio por respuesta si te nombro.**

Se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar su respiración y comprobó que aún estaba con vida. Se quedó en esa misma posición abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su amada, sollozando su nombre una y otra vez en voz alta.

- Bella, por favor despierta… dime que estarás bien. Si te perdiera… yo, prefiero morir porque no podré vivir sin ti… - susurró en su oído.

**Seria total mi soledad,  
Seria total mi desnudez,  
La de los árboles heridos del otoño,  
Cristales rotos en mi alma  
Y en mis noches pura escarcha,  
Y el silencio por respuesta si te nombro.**

La ambulancia llegó 5 minutos después del llamado. Los paramédicos se acercaron con una camilla y trataron de separar a Edward que se encontraba en un completo estado de desesperación. Gritó y luchó para no ser separado de ella. Rosalie que hasta el momento se mantuvo siempre a un costado sin poder creerlo, se acercó a Edward y trató de contenerlo. Él se abrazó a ella y se lamentó una vez más por lo ocurrido.

- ¿Por que? ¿Por que ella? Si le pasa algo yo no podré seguir viviendo… - se lamentó.

- Ella es fuerte… estará bien, ya lo verás… - respondió la castaña entre lágrimas.

**Y ante mis ojos, no ver tus ojos,  
Solo vacío y soledad, si te perdiera...  
Si te perdiera...  
Me moriría de dolor, si te perdiera  
Después de amarte la vida entera…**

El paramédico se dirigió a ellos y preguntó:

- ¿Quien de ustedes vendrá conmigo? Necesitaremos los datos de la joven.

- Yo iré con ella – respondió rápidamente Edward tratando de calmarse.

- Llamaré a su familia y te veré allá – aseguró la rubia.

Corrió a la par de la camilla y una vez dentro de la ambulancia sostuvo la mano de Bella durante el viaje.

El paramédico comenzó con las preguntas de rutina, si tenía alguna alergia, cirugías previas y sobretodo hizo hincapié en saber como había sido el accidente y hace cuanto tiempo, resultaba vital para ayudar a Bella … Pero Edward ignoraba lo sucedido.

- No lo sé, estábamos organizando una boda, a lo mejor se cayó al colgar algo… no lo sé – sollozó.

-Está bien joven. No se preocupe, trate por favor de mantener la calma…

* * *

En casa de los Swan, la madre de Bella dejó caer el teléfono tras escuchar la devastadora noticia y corrió al cuarto de su hija.

- Tanya… Tanya… hija.

- ¿Que sucede mamá? - preguntó asustada por la forma en que entró su Renee.

- Es Bella… ella… tuvo un accidente… está en el hospital, debemos ir allá de inmediato… - sollozó.

- Claro que si… – respondió llevándose una mano a la boca – Ahora mismo saldremos para allá ¿Sabes que sucedió?

- No se mucho… Rosalie me llamó, parece que cayó de la planta alta.

- Oh, no… si hubiese estado con ella como quedamos esto no hubiera pasado. Culpa de esta maldita jaqueca no pude ir – explicó.

En la puerta se encontraron con su padre y los tres se dirigieron de inmediato al hospital.

* * *

Él se encontraba en el hospital. Verlo era conmovedor, estaba sentado en el piso con las manos en su cabeza, llorando sin consuelo junto a la puerta de terapia, donde lo habían separado de ella…

Rosalie fue la primera en llegar y luego le siguieron Tanya y sus padres. Se abrazaban a Edward compartiendo su dolor. Tanya se quedó junto a él, tratando de contenerlo.

- Buenas noches, soy el Dr. Jacob Black, neurocirujano del Hospital. ¿Ustedes son parientes de la señorita Swan? – preguntó el joven de chaquetilla blanca que salió de terapia.

- Yo soy Edward Cullen, su prometido – respondió incorporándose.

- Bella… Ella sufrió un severo traumatismo craneal y se encuentra muy delicada. Hicimos los estudios pertinentes y no encontramos daño cerebral ni derrames, aun así debemos esperar a que reaccione, sería importante establecer la altura de la caída y el tiempo de inconsciencia que llevaba – explicó.

_La llamó por su nombre…_ - pensó Edward. No era momento para reparar en ello pero ese era el joven que siempre la acompañaba hasta la puerta.

- No lo se, la encontramos así pero dígame ¿Ella se pondrá bien? - preguntó mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

- Se encuentra estable y como los estudios salieron bien, esperamos que reaccione pronto, pero es importante determinar la altura o el tiempo.

- Yo encontré un banquillo junto a la baranda, en la planta alta, seguramente estaba arreglando algo – comentó Rosalie mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas recordando a su amiga – y llevaría unas 3 o 4 horas así.

- Entiendo, entonces solo nos resta esperar. Concluyo que puede demorar hasta días en reaccionar por lo que usted me está diciendo, la lesión ha sido severa - aseguró Jacob – esta noche es crítica, mañana estaremos en condiciones de darles más información.

- ¿Mañana? Quiero verla ahora… necesito verla – insistió tomando a Jacob de la solapa de la chaquetilla.

- Entiendo como debe sentirse, ella… es mi compañera de trabajo y también me duele verla en ese estado – comentó retirando las manos de su ropa.

- Lo siento, es que yo… me muero si la pierdo… no puedo vivir sin ella – sollozó desbastado.

Tanya se acercó a él y lo abrazó, tratando de contenerlo nuevamente.

- Cuando la pasemos a piso, podrá verla. Con su permiso hay otros resultados que deseo ver.

Tanya lloró por su hermana pero debía reconocer que era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Edward estaba desconsolado y ella era la única que podía contenerlo.

**Continuara.**

* * *

Hola!!!

Se que he sido una mala persona por demorarme tanto tiempo en actualizar mis finc pero tengo mis razones… en fin como regalo de Navidad les actualizo TODOS los finc ^_^ Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo!!!!

N/A: El tema se llama "Si te perdiera" y es de Luis Miguel.

AQUI LOS SUMMARY

* * *

**1.- ¿Amor por internet?**

Si tan solo supieses que el amor no solo puede ser a primera vista o de la infancia, sino que también aparece sin un rostro aparente... ¿Te dejarías llevar por sus corrientes?

Ella a través de una página de citas conoció a un misterioso y agradable muchacho… Él se detuvo en un semáforo topándose con los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida… un amor creciente, una caprichosa jugada de Cupido, marcado por el destino… Ed&Bel

* * *

**2.- Disfraz de novio.**

Edward solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que la linda e inocente Bella se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos de su trato con la muchacha.

* * *

**3.- Ghost Whisperer.**

Bella, una chica que tiene un don especial, puede ver aquellos espíritus que se quedan en el mundo terrenal por dejar cosas pendientes, los ayuda para que partan hacia la luz, su descanso eterno; uno de ellos es el que la encamina a conocer a Edward Cullen, uno de los dueños de la empresa Cullen`s, pero el no será capaz de creerle a Bella, ocasionando que la vida de ella y la del chico estén en peligro... _¿por que nadie cree que hay otro mundo paralelo a este?.__

* * *

_

**4.- Paparazzi.**

Bella acaba de graduarce de periodismo… Edward decide realizar uno de sus mayores sueños, ser actor. Ella encuentra trabajo de paparazzi convirtiéndose en la perseguidora numero uno del joven actor. Vidas distintas reunidas por el destino...

* * *

****Kyuketsuki****


	7. Despierta por favor!

**Como pude olvidarte.**

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Los personajes de este finc no me pertenecen si no a Stephanie Meyer, y este finc es una adaptación del original de Mariana_.

**Por favor déjenme sus Reviews**

**Capitulo 7.- despierta por favor.**

En el transcurso de la noche la gente fue y vino por ese pasillo, saludando a Edward y a la familia de Bella, se trataba sobretodo de compañeros de trabajo y amigos. Llegaron también Jasper, Alice, Esme y Carlisle.

Tanya nunca se alejó de Edward salvo cuando tuvo que atender a James por teléfono, de seguro lo tendría en unos minutos por ahí, con lo posesivo que era.

Rosalie había tratado de ubicar a Emmett pero le resultó imposible, se suponía que estaba en el Hospital trabajando sin embargo nunca pudo dar con el. De todos modos, no era el momento para preocuparse por eso, sino por su amiga y no era la primera vez que Emmett desaparecía de ese modo.

Ya pasaba de la medianoche y uno a uno comenzaron a retirarse, Jasper quiso llevar a su hermano a casa pero este se negó.

- No me iré. Quiero quedarme, quiero estar aquí cuando despierte. Quiero ser lo primero que vea – respondió consternado.

- Está bien… vendré mañana temprano – respondió el mayor de los hermanos.

Ninguno estaba acostumbrado a ver a Edward en ese estado, les dolía la situación, esa mezcla de incertidumbre e impotencia, pero nada podían hacer allí.

- Me quedaré contigo… – aseguró la Tanya.

- No Tanya … no hace falta, además James se preocupará por ti – musitó.

Ella asintió, además si se demoraba James vendría por ella. Cuanta rabia sentía, justo ahora que Edward más la necesitaba no podía estar junto a él. Debía "encargarse" de su noviecito cuanto antes.

Al fin se retiraron todos y solo quedó él sentado en un banco junto a la puerta de terapia. Una enfermera se acercó y le ofreció una manta cuando lo vio decidido a pasar la noche en el hospital.

.

.

.

Ya había amanecido y el ruido de la puerta lo despertó, era Black. Se incorporó de inmediato y preguntó por el estado de salud de Bella.

- Ella está estable, pasó la primera noche y eso es bueno creemos que evolucionará favorablemente – aseguró el morocho de ojos negros como la noche.

- Gracias a Dios. ¿Cuando podré verla? – preguntó con algo de alivio.

- Ordenaré que la pasen a piso, no tiene sentido que siga en terapia. Allí podrá verla – concluyó.

Edward suspiró aliviado, se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Ella se encontraba estable y eso era bueno. Y en piso podría estar junto a ella.

Tanya fue la primera en llegar junto a sus padres que igualmente se alegraron con la noticia. Luego le siguieron los demás familiares. Algunas horas después Bella fue llevada a piso, ellos fueron avisados y el primero en ingresar fue Edward. Besó su frente y acercó una silla junto a la cama, tomó su mano y apoyó la frente en ella.

Comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, agradeciendo que estuviera viva y rogando que despertara. Pero Bella se encontraba como en un estado de coma y parecía no escuchar las plegarias de su amado.

Pasó un buen rato junto a ella y luego salió para que los otros pudieran ingresar. Secó sus lágrimas y se acercó a Rosalie.

- Con quien debo hablar para que me permitan estar con ella, quiero quedarme las 24 horas si es posible. No quiero que vuelvan a separarme de ella… – comentó con un dejo de tristeza.

- No te preocupes yo me encargaré de eso – aseguró la rubia. Trabajaba en el área administrativa pero de seguro no tendría problemas ya que Bella era muy apreciada por todos.

.

.

.

Pasaron 3 días y ella seguía en el mismo estado. Él nunca se apartó de su lado, su rostro presentaba ojeras y la sombra de una barba. Sin mencionar que casi no probaba bocado ni dormía bien tampoco. Su hermano le traía ropa limpia diariamente para que se bañara y cambiara aunque fuera en el hospital.

El estado de salud de Bella seguía sin variaciones, según Jacob había que esperar pero no era bueno que tardara tanto en recobrar el conocimiento y les había advertido que podían quedar secuelas del trauma.

La mañana del tercer día Edward se encontraba en el baño de la oficina de Emmett, cuando Tanya entró en la habitación de Bella. No estaba sola, se encontraba el joven doctor con ella.

El joven que acariciaba la mejilla de Bella de una manera muy tierna nunca se percató de la presencia de Tanya…

- Mi dulce Bella si supieras que me enamoré de ti el día en que te conocí. Despierta, por favor, aunque no sea a mi a quien amas… Despierta - susurró apenas audible.

La mayor de las hermanas abrió su boca asombrada. Así que el doctor estaba enamorado de su hermanita. Carraspeó llamando su atención y el joven que inmediatamente se incorporó aparentó tomarle la temperatura a Bella.

- Lo siento doctor… ¿Cómo sigue mi hermana? – preguntó con naturalidad.

- Ella se encuentra mejor – comentó – la dejo a solas con Bella. Yo solo revisaba su temperatura. Con su permiso.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa de lado, dejando pasar al doctor de salida. Que buena noticia era para ella que el doctor estuviera enamorado de Bella. Algún beneficio obtendría de todo esto.

Se acercó a su hermana y susurró en su oído con una expresión un tanto desquiciada en su rostro.

- Si tan solo no te hubieras acercado a "mi" Edward, esto no habría pasado. Es un castigo divino ¿Sabes?. Pero puedes conformarte con el doctor si no quieres quedarte sola. Es muy apuesto…

Tanya se quedó sentada junto a la cama de su hermana como si nada, con una amplia sonrisa mientras se hamacaba en la silla hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como si hubiera perdido la razón por completo.

.

.

.

Estaba llegando a la oficina de su esposo cuando vio salir de ella a una joven enfermera, hacía tiempo que la veía muy cerca de su marido, demasiado para su gusto.

- Emmett ¿Que hacía Jessica aquí? – preguntó seria.

- Hola Rosse… Vino a traer unos papeles. ¿Por que? ¿Estas celosa? – bromeó.

- Disculpa, es que estoy nerviosa por lo de Bella – respondió con consternación.

- Mi amor ella estará bien, no te preocupes – afirmó abrazándola.

No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas, su marido siempre fue mujeriego, aún así la eligió a ella para formar una familia. Llevaban 2 años de casados y uno tratando de ser papás. No podían determinar donde radicaba el problema pero ella no lograba quedar embarazada. Interiormente temía que por esa razón su querido Emmett la abandonara.

.

.

.

Su celular sonó y debió salir de la habitación. Era su novio que la llamaba por enésima vez. Atendió de muy mala gana.

- ¿Que diablos quieres ahora? – bufó.

- Quiero verte… necesito verte – suplicó.

- Esta bien… dentro de 20 minutos en el bar que está junto al hospital.

Veinte minutos después, ella se encontraba golpeando con la punta de sus dedos la mesa. Estaba nerviosa, demasiado cansada de este tipo de situaciones. Debía terminar con esta relación pero ¿Cómo? James no era un tipo fácil y para colmo de males parecía obsesionado con ella.

Al fin llegó. La saludó efusivamente, mientras que a ella parecía que su sola presencia le molestaba.

- Dime que quieres, debo volver al hospital – comentó muy ofuscada.

- Has pasado los 3 días yendo y viniendo del hospital y ambos sabemos que no es por amor a tu hermana. Dime de una vez… ¿De quien se trata? – preguntó cambiando a una expresión más dura.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

- Se que estás enamorada de otro hombre. ¿Se trata de Edward verdad? Vi como lo miras, como sufres por el. No quise darme cuenta antes pero ahora entiendo todo – comentó con una mueca de dolor.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, había sido descubierta, era verdad. Amaba a Edward y sufría por el. Ahora solo deseaba que James desapareciera para poder estar junto a su amado.

- Si, estoy enamorada de el. ¿Qué harás al respecto? Porque si me entero que le pones un dedo encima te mato – aseguró de manera desafiante.

- Oh, ya veo… Se perfectamente que eres capaz de matar por el, pero ¿Qué pasaría si le cuento algunas cosas que se de ti? – replicó.

- No te atreverías… - musitó de repente con temor.

- Atrévete a dejarme y verás de lo que soy capaz. Y aléjate de él Tanya. De ahora en adelante irás al hospital conmigo… – aseveró con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. Interiormente maldijo el día en que lo conoció, lo creía capaz de hablar con Edward y de mucho más. Con tal de que no le hiciera daño o de que no la delatara cedería a sus peticiones pero mientras idearía un plan para sacárselo de encima.

.

.

.

Acomodó nuevamente la silla junto a su cama, como cada una de esas noches en el hospital. Se sentó y tomó la mano de Bella entre las suyas. Era tarde pero aún así no podía conciliar el sueño.

Sonrió al recordar la manera en que juntos dormían. El boca arriba y ella a su lado apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él pero ella no lograba dormirse hasta que él no le daba su mano y ella la entrelazaba con la suya. Siempre dormían de la mano y cuando salían era igual, caminaban de la mano así se tratara de 5 pasos.

Cuanto extrañaba eso. Cuanto la extrañaba. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Abatido apoyó su frente sobre la tibia mano de ella y murmuró:

- Mi amor… despierta por favor, me haces tanta falta. No puedo vivir sin ti, necesito que tus ojos me miren otra vez… Necesito besar tus labios otra vez, necesito escucharte decir te amo una vez más...

¿Y si no despertaba? ¿Y si no volvía a escucharla? No, no debía pensar así. Dios no sería tan injusto con el. Ella despertaría en cualquier momento y allí estaba él para decirle cuanto la amaba.

-.-

Oyó una voz a lo lejos. ¿Acaso alguien la estaba llamando? Escuchó a un joven llorar… ¿Acaso lloraba por ella? La humedad que sintió en su mano fue lo que la hizo reaccionar… ¿Eran las lágrimas de ese joven?

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio a un joven de cabellos color bronce junto a su cama llorando amargamente. Se quedó unos segundos contemplándolo hasta que sintió una aguda puntada en su cabeza que la hizo gemir.

-.-

El escuchó su gemido. Ella finalmente había despertado, sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas. Se incorporó y tomó su pálido rostro entre sus manos la miró sin poder creerlo, primero besó su frente y luego su nariz. Sonrió ampliamente sin poder creerlo aún.

- Bella, mi amor... Al fin despertaste. No se que hubiera hecho sin ti – susurró mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Llorabas por mi?... ¿Por qué? – preguntó casi sin voz.

**Continuara.**

Hola!!!

Bueno por fin despertó Bells ^^ cada vez se va poniendo mas turbio el ambiente que rodea a MI Eddy y Bella

Quiero darle las gracias a los que apoyan esta hermosa historia todavía falta mucho es un finc relativamente largo asi que voy a actualizar bastante seguido :P

Los quiero mucho y espero que hayan pasado una hermosa navidad y fiesta de año nuevo que este 2010 les traiga solo éxito a sus vidas

Bye bye


	8. No me olvides

**Como pude olvidarte.**

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Los personajes de este finc no me pertenecen si no a Stephanie Meyer, y este finc es una adaptación del original de Mariana_.

**Déjenme sus Reviews**

**Capitulo 8.- No me olvides.**

La miró con cierta preocupación y sonrió con ternura. Notó que su expresión era una mezcla de angustia y temor… ¿Estaba asustada?

- Estaba muy preocupado por ti Bella… ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó preocupado.

- ¿Quién? ¿Quien eres tú? – preguntó. Otra vez sintió esa puntada en su cabeza, se llevó una mano al rostro.

- ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo, Edward… - murmuró asustado.

- Me duele mucho la cabeza – sollozó.

Presionó el botón junto a la cama e inmediatamente llegaron las enfermeras, Jacob también entró a la habitación para chequear el estado de Bella. Se quedó a un costado con los brazos cruzados sumamente consternado.

- Black, ella no me recuerda...

Jacob se acercó con preocupación a Bella, la amnesia era una de las consecuencias que esperaba, había que ver ahora cuan severa era.

- Bella… Soy el doctor Jacob Black, pero puedes decirme Jacob … déjame verte – musitó quitando la mano que cubría su rostro – dime que sientes…

- No lo sé es una puntada que viene y va… - sollozó – pero ya no la siento…

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – preguntó iluminando su rostro con una pequeña luz.

- A él… - murmuró señalando a Edward que se encontraba a un costado.

- Ya veo ¿Y que recuerdas de el? - preguntó más serio.

- Estaba junto a mi cuando desperté. Él estaba llamándome.

- Es decir, que no recuerdas nada antes…

- No… cuando intento recordar me dan esas puntadas tan fuertes – murmuró.

- Entiendo, descansa Bella. Es normal que te sientas así sufriste un accidente pero hablaremos de ello cuando te sientas mejor.

- Cullen… ven un momento afuera – mencionó al pasar a su lado.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó una vez fuera de la habitación.

- Ella está bien físicamente… pero parece que perdió la memoria, al parecer se trata de un efecto colateral debido al traumatismo craneoencefálico que sufrió. Es un diagnóstico un tanto presuntivo, deberemos hacer algunos estudios más para estar seguros – concluyó.

- Pero recuperará la memoria ¿Verdad? – preguntó preocupado.

- No puedo asegurarlo… la amnesia traumática por lo general es transitoria pero su duración está relacionada con el grado de daño causado. También podría tratarse de amnesia disociativa y en ese caso estaría bloqueando ella misma su memoria por algún hecho emocionalmente traumático… pero son todos diagnósticos presuntivos, antes debo hacer algunas pruebas – explicó.

- ¿No crees que haya sido el golpe lo que la hizo perder la memoria? – preguntó confundido.

¿A que se refería con un hecho emocionalmente traumático? En horas se casaría con el… ¿Qué más podría haber pasado aquel día?

- Son suposiciones… existen distintos tipos de amnesia y como ella iba a casarse a lo mejor el stress de la boda, sumado al trauma pero te repito son mis suposiciones. Por ahora lo mejor sería no presionarla, ni agobiarla con recuerdos que ella no tiene – concluyó.

- Sugieres que no le diga quien soy ¿Verdad? – preguntó consternado.

- Sería lo mejor. Aunque sea por un tiempo, dile que eres un amigo, por ejemplo… No hay problema con los familiares pero un compromiso o noviazgo sería difícil de explicar y de asimilar – mencionó Jacob.

Aprovecharía la situación mientras durara. Deseaba que ella nunca recobrara la memoria que se olvidara de ese hombre al que tanto amaba… Era su oportunidad para que se fijara en el y no como compañero de trabajo sino como algo más.

Edward asintió y Jacob se retiró. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Suspiró con un dejo de tristeza apoyó su espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer al piso llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso se trataba de una pesadilla? ¿Bella se había olvidado de el?

- Por favor Bella, no me olvides… - susurró mientras una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Se quedó varios minutos en esa posición luego secó sus lágrimas y volvió a ingresar a la habitación. Sus ojos solo reflejaban tristeza, sentía un profundo dolor en el alma pero eso no importaba al menos ella estaba bien. Eso era lo importante.

Se sentó nuevamente junto a ella que se encontraba dormida y tomó su mano. Esa noche no durmió, veló por el sueño de Bella sabiendo que para el comenzaba la pesadilla.

.

.

.

Tanya llegó temprano como cada mañana con James a su lado, sólo que él no entraba a la habitación de Bella.

- Buenos días… me dijeron que anoche despertó ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó.

- Está bien. Ven vamos afuera – respondió Edward.

Una vez afuera le contó lo sucedido. Detrás de la cara de consternación que lucia por fuera se encontraba dichosa. Bella lo había olvidado, él estaba destrozado así que necesitaría contención y ella estaba allí para dársela.

Luego hablaría con Jacob, no se tragaba ese cuento de que no se le podía decir nada, por lo menos no hasta tal extremo pero le convenía que fuera de ese modo. Aún así pensaba ir más allá, quizás unir fuerzas con el joven doctor y que se convirtiera en su aliado.

- Entraré a verla… – mencionó la joven.

Edward y James se quedaron hablando afuera, mientras Tanya se acercó a su hermana que lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

- Hola hermanita – murmuró.

- ¿Tu eres mi hermana? – preguntó tímidamente.

- Claro… mi nombre es Tanya y soy tu hermana mayor ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, creo. ¿Y el joven que estaba aquí anoche? – preguntó sin saber que había estado junto a ella toda la noche.

- Debes referirte a Edward… Supongo que está afuera – respondió conteniendo la ira que comenzaba a embargarla.

¿Cómo podía ser que perdiera la memoria pero no dejara de pensar en el? Debía hacer algo y pronto.

- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó intrigada por ese joven cuyo dolor conmovió su corazón. ¿Quien era ese joven que parecía quererla con tanta intensidad?

- Es tu mejor amigo y está muy preocupado por ti… - mintió.

- ¿Mi amigo?... - murmuró algo desilusionada. Hubiera jurado que los unía algo más.

- Iré a llamarlo – mencionó y se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente.

Bella no reaccionó, era demasiada información para ella. En cierta forma Jacob tenía razón. Tanya salió de la habitación, buscó a Edward se acercó a él bajo la estricta mirada de James y le dijo:

- Bella, despertó y quiere verte… preguntó por ti y tuve que decirle que eras su mejor amigo… lo siento – mencionó bajando su mirada fingiendo tristeza.

- No te preocupes. Es lo que Jacob ordenó. Además no pienso darme por vencido. Si no puedo hacer que Bella me recuerde haré que vuelva a enamorarse de mi – aseguró entusiasta.

Tanya asintió con una media sonrisa, mientras que por dentro sintió que Edward acababa de clavarle una daga en su corazón. ¿Pensaba enamorarla de nuevo? ¿No podía simplemente olvidarla como ella se olvidó de él? ¿Cuanto más debía sufrir por su culpa? Por culpa de su hermana que le robó el corazón de su amado Edward.

Entró a la habitación y la vio. El sol entraba por la ventana y se reflejaba en su rostro. Que feliz era al saber que estaba bien. Con una amplia sonrisa se acercó a ella.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? – preguntó sentándose junto a su cama.

- Mejor, gracias. Me dijeron que tú eras mi mejor amigo… – comentó algo intrigada.

- ¿Dudas que así sea? – preguntó con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

Como deseaba decirle la verdad. Que ella era la luz de sus ojos, el amor de su vida y que sin ella prefería morir.

- Es que… Nada, olvídalo… - sonrió avergonzada…

- ¿Porque te sonrojas? ¿Dime que pensaste? – insistió un poco más animado.

- Pensé que éramos algo más que amigos… La manera en que llorabas anoche... - musitó afligida.

- Bella, nosotros…

- Disculpen, Bella necesito hacerte algunas pruebas – interrumpió Jacob.

Edward salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Estuvo a punto de decirle que era su prometido. Por su bien debía permanecer callado pero le resultaba tan difícil.

.

.

.

- No podemos seguir así – comentó la joven.

- ¿Qué dices? No vas a abandonarme – respondió el joven comenzando a ofuscarse.

Se encontraban en su departamento, sabía muy bien lo que ella trataba de hacer y no se lo permitiría.

- Es que yo no te amo, nunca te amé. Trata de entenderme. Debes dejarme ir – sollozó.

- Nooo – gritó – Es por él ¿verdad? ¿Es por Edward? Quieres conquistarlo ¿no es así?… ¿Que acaso no te bastó con lo que escuchaste hoy? Volverá a conquistarla. Ni siquiera te valora como amiga, en cambio yo… yo te amo Tanya – el tono de su voz disminuyó y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

- No me toques… - murmuró entre dientes – déjame en paz. No quiero volver a verte.

Tanya se alejó rápidamente pero cuando llegó a la puerta James la agarró del brazo y la empujó contra la pared, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

- Acaso ya te olvidaste de aquel día en que llegaste aquí llorando, tenías unas tijeras en la mano, estabas hecha un desastre y pediste mi ayuda…

La pelinegra lo miró asustada. Nunca lo olvidaría, ese día permanecería en su memoria para siempre. Era la carga que debía llevar. ¿Se arrepentía? A veces si, a veces no pero nadie debía saberlo. James el único que conocía su secreto y haría que se lo llevara a la tumba si era necesario. Ya nada le importaba, sólo su Edward…

**Continuara.**

Hola!!

Uii odio a Tanya es una… en fin pobresito de Eddy esta sufriendo mucho por que Bella no lo recuerda :(

Bueno bye bye


	9. Amigos solamente

**Como pude olvidarte.**

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Los personajes de este finc no me pertenecen si no a Stephanie Meyer, y este finc es una adaptación del original de Mariana_.

**Déjenme sus Reviews **

**Quiero darle las gracias a Nely* no se si este sera su nombre pero a si me dejo el reviews ^^ bueno muchas gracias por tus palabras la verdad es que se que esta historia es muy linda y me encontraba muy triste por el hecho de que no reciba apoyo u.u tanto que he pensado en publicar seguido para que termine luego u.u me da mucha pena pero asi lo voy hacer Tambien Gracias a Todas las que se han pasado a leer "Como pude Olvidarte" por su apoyo y comentarios llenos de buena onda ^^**

**Capitulo 9.- ¿Amigos solamente?**

- Claro que no lo olvidé… no necesito que me lo recuerdes – musitó mirándolo con rencor.

- Entonces la próxima vez que intentes dejarme recuerda ese día y recuerda que fui yo quien te ayudó.

Ella asintió y el la besó casi con desesperación. Ella se dejó hacer, mientras solo pensaba en como deshacerse de el.

- _Tranquila Tanya…_ – pensaba para sí – _piensa en frío… no puedes dejarte llevar por impulsos otra vez_

.

.

.

Pasaron algunos días y Bella mejoraba notablemente pero no había recuperado la memoria. Jacob la visitaba varias veces al día y se lo notaba muy preocupado por su salud.

Ya contaba con su autorización para tratar de caminar, ella insistió porque no podía quedarse en la cama todo el día y el no pudo negarse. Primero saldría en silla de ruedas y de a poco con rehabilitación volvería a caminar normalmente.

- Edward, quiero salir ¿Podemos? Las enfermeras dicen que el hospital tiene un parque muy lindo… - comentó con una amplia sonrisa.

¿Como negarse ahora cuando nunca pudo negarle nada? por momentos la sentía tan lejos, tenía tanto miedo de perderla… Sentía muchos celos de Jacob, que con la excusa de hacerle test o pruebas, pasaba mucho tiempo con ella… Y ella con la dulzura y la inocencia que la caracterizaba no se daba cuenta de sus intenciones… El si que se había dado cuenta de que quería conquistarla y no se lo permitiría…

- Claro… traeré la silla.

- Se que Jacob quiere que empiece con la silla pero no me gusta… quiero intentar hacerlo sola… con tu ayuda en realidad – comentó avergonzada.

- Esta bien… lo intentaremos juntos – sonrió.

Bella correspondió aquella sonrisa muy contenta… Acaso había estado enamorada de su amigo en el pasado? Porque se sentía tan atraída? Esos ojos… esa sonrisa… tenía tantas dudas, cuanto deseaba recordar… o mejor dicho recordarlo…

Le intrigaba saber porque pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, no parecía su amigo solamente pero nunca le preguntó… en realidad no importaba el porque, le gustaba que lo hiciera, la hacía sentir segura, sobretodo en la noche…

Se sentó en la cama y dejó los pies colgando, el la tomó de la cintura y ella colocó las manos sobre los hombros de él…

- Estas lista – preguntó entusiasmado.

Ella asintió mordiendo su labio inferior… se incorporó lentamente pero cuando estuvo de pie, sus piernas flaquearon, por suerte el estaba allí para sostenerla… se abrazó a el y suspiró aliviada…

- Estás bien – preguntó buscado su mirada.

- Si… es más difícil de lo que pensaba… pero no me daré por vencida – murmuró sonrojada por la cercanía.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podía sentir su respiración en el rostro… si era tan solo su amigo como era posible que su corazón latiera con tanta intensidad…

- No esperaba menos de ti… - murmuró al fin.

Ella salió de su asombro y lo intentaron de nuevo hasta que Bella logró avanzar algunos pasos al fin, pero siempre abrazada a el… ella pasaba su mano por la cintura de el y el a su vez hacía lo mismo con la cintura de ella…

Solo así podía caminar y junto a el se dirigió al parque… Jacob los seguía con la mirada desde la ventana de su consultorio… Ella se veía tan feliz a su lado… apretó los puños con fuerza… sentía tanto odio hacia Cullen… tenía tantos celos de el… Estaba ganándose el corazón de Bella nuevamente y no iba a permitirlo…

Se sentaron en un banco que estaba rodeado de flores azules… Bella sonreía ampliamente, se notaba que era feliz… con tan poco era feliz… miraba al cielo cerrando sus ojos disfrutando del sol…

- Que lindo… al fin puedo sentir el sol en mi piel… en esa habitación me iba a marchitar – comentó buscando la mirada del joven.

Edward recordó que ella siempre decía que sus ojos eran su sol y que sin ellos se marchitaría… no pudo evitar ponerse triste al recordar aquellos momentos.

- Que pasa Edward? Dije algo malo? – preguntó preocupada por el.

- No… es solo que recordé algo… - murmuró con sus ojos vidriosos.

- Algo o alguien… - preguntó deseando saber algo más acerca de él.

- Alguien en realidad… - comentó con nostalgia.

- Se ve que ese alguien es importante para ti… la perdiste? – preguntó afligida. Acaso el estaba enamorado?

- La recuperaré… no me daré por vencido… como tu… no me daré por vencido – comentó cambiando totalmente su expresión.

- Se que lo harás… quien podría estar lejos de esos ojos… – comentó acariciando su mejilla.

No soportaba verlo triste… era su amiga pero cuanto deseó ser esa mujer de la cual él estaba enamorado…

Cerró los ojos al sentir su caricia… Sintió su calor… la recuperaría a como diera lugar… la amaba más que nunca y no estaba dispuesto a perderla… Abrió los ojos y buscó una de las flores a su alrededor, la cortó y se la dio a Bella…

- Una flor para otra flor…

- Gracias… que bonita es… el azul era mi color preferido? – preguntó intrigada.

- Así es… lo recordaste? – preguntó ansioso.

- No… solo me gustó mucho el color y como mi anillo también tiene una piedra azul pensé que era mi color favorito…

Es verdad, eligió el zafiro para el anillo de compromiso porque era su color preferido y siempre que podía le regalaba rosas azules… son muy difíciles de conseguir ya que no existen, se producen algunas mediante ingeniería genética… pero para su reina conseguía hasta lo imposible…

Suspiró un tanto desilusionado, eran tan solo casualidades… no recordaba nada… pero no se daría por vencido…

- No te preocupes Edward, recuperaré la memoria… - mencionó notando su preocupación.

- Lo sé… se que lo harás… - respondió tomando la mano de ella entre las suyas.

- _Como pude olvidarte_ – pensó para si Bella – _debo haber estado perdidamente enamorada de Edward, porque me siento tan bien a su lado… como es que me olvidé de ti…_

Una sombra los tapó y al levantar sus miradas vieron a Tanya con una gran sonrisa que estaba parada frente a ellos…

- Buenos días… me dijeron que estaban aquí… como estás hoy hermanita…

- Muy bien – respondió contenta de ver a su hermana – te quedarás un rato más hoy?

- Claro que si… Edward si tienes algo que hacer…no te preocupes que yo me quedaré – comentó mientras miraba a Bella con una sonrisa fingida.

- Está bien… las dejaré… - mencionó besando la mejilla de Bella.

- Volverás a la noche verdad? – preguntó con cierto temor.

Ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia… se sentía segura a su lado… y solo conciliaba el sueño si el estaba a su lado tomando su mano…

- Claro que si… - murmuró con ternura – nos vemos luego Tanya…

Ni siquiera un beso en la mejilla había para ella… tanto la despreciaba? No peor que eso… le era indiferente…

- Tanya… yo estaba enamorada de Edward? – preguntó intrigada.

- _Demonios que acaso estaba recordando algo_? – pensó contrariada.

- El no me correspondía verdad? Está enamorado de otra mujer… dice que la perdió pero que la recuperará – continuó.

- _Interesante… creo que puedo sacar provecho de_ esto – pensó.

- Llorabas mucho por el… creo que no eras correspondida, el solo te veía como a su amiga… lo siento Bella… - comentó fingiendo tristeza.

- Y sabes a quien ama? – preguntó a punto de llorar.

- Bueno… no estoy segura… siempre está cerca de nosotras y no he visto que salga con nadie más – mencionó de manera intrigante.

- Ya veo… - musitó mientras dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla.

De repente una imagen vino a su mente, era su hermana, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas y le gritaba:

"_Amo a __Edward__… y por tu culpa no podemos estar juntos…"_

- _Acaso se trata de Tanya? Edward está enamorado de ella?…_ - pensó – _cuando los vi juntos ella no lo miraba como a un amigo… tal vez no está con el por mi culpa… porque yo lo amo… y Edward dice que la perdió porque ella está con James… _

Bella lo imaginó todo… y todo cerraba… al menos en su cabeza… que tonta se sintió al pensar que Edward la quería como algo más… Pensó hacerse a un lado y que al fin ellos pudieran ser felices… Le dolería en el alma pero debía hacerlo por su querida hermana…

- Que pasa Bella… te sientes bien – preguntó viéndola tan confundida y sabiendo que había triunfado.

- Nada… nada… no te preocupes por mi… ya no hace falta que te preocupes por mi… - murmuró con doble sentido.

Tanya lo entendió pero no dijo nada, sólo abrazó a su hermana… Se quedó así pensando en lo mala que era con ella… pobre Bella … no… pobre no… arruinó mi vida… me quitó a mi Edward…

Una batalla se libraba en la mente de Tanya, tal parece que estaba desarrollando una doble personalidad y aquella que odiaba a Bella era la que prevalecía la mayor parte del tiempo…

**Continuara.**

(^.^)

Hola!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo de este hermoso finc uuyy como odio a Tanya es una… y el mugroso de Jacob no se queda atrás… u.u pobres de Bells y Eddy que les deparara el destino? Bella se alejara de Edward por Tanya? Que hará Jacob? TODO ESTO y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo

**Déjenme sus Reviews**

**Bye bye Kyukestuki**


	10. La mentira

**Como pude olvidarte.**

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Los personajes de este finc no me pertenecen si no a Stephanie Meyer, y este finc es una adaptación del original de Mariana_.

**Déjenme sus Reviews**

**Capitulo 10.- La mentira.**

Llegó al departamento que compartía junto a su prometida, quería descansar un poco ahora que Bella estaba mejor, tal vez bañarse y recostarse un rato… Se dejo caer sobre el sofá observando sobre la mesita del living algunas invitaciones de la boda que no fue…

- Porque tuvo que sucederte esto mi amor… porque? – sollozó al recordar que a estas alturas ella sería su esposa.

Barrió con la mano todo lo que había en la mesita, arrojando al piso las invitaciones, un vaso y algunos souveniers que quedaron allí… Luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lloró amargamente. Es que no había vuelto al departamento desde el accidente y todo aquello le recordaba a su Bella…

El departamento era un lugar demasiado triste para el sin su amada… Debía hacer algo por recuperarla y deprisa… no se imaginaba la vida sin ella…

Buscó un álbum de fotos para recordar los momentos vividos con ella, moviéndose casi por inercia… Era sin dudas una dulce y triste manera de torturarse…

**Si yo pudiera retener esa mirada  
Si yo pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás  
Diría con el alma  
Que aquí vive el sentimiento  
Que nos une para siempre  
Que no es algo de repente**

Si yo pudiera confesar cuanto te extraño  
Si soy la misma que te dio su corazón  
No quiero acostumbrarme  
A vivir este destino sin tu amor

- Oh, Bella… si supieras que no puedo vivir sin ti… - suspiró – espero que me recuerdes… que vuelvas pronto a mi…

**Sin tu amor ya no sonríen las mañanas  
Sin tu amor no sé por dónde sale el sol  
Y las noches se hacen mucho más lejanas  
Sin tu amor**

Si yo pudiera te diría tantas cosas  
Después de todos los silencios que perdí  
Yo no he cambiado tanto  
Y mis sueños aún esperan por tu amor

- No es justo que no pueda decirte cuanto te amo... – murmuró para si mismo -... tenerte tan cerca y no poder besarte...

**Sin tu amor soy un manojo de recuerdos  
Soy la sombra de lo que algún día fui  
Sin tu amor la habitación es un exilio  
De ilusiones para ti  
Sin tu amor, sin tu amor, sin tu amor**

Siguió durante un buen rato pasando las hojas del álbum y acariciando las fotos donde ella estaba… recordándola… extrañándola…

.

.

.

- Estas bien así – preguntó acomodando su almohada

- Si esta bien… gracias… - murmuró la menor de las hermanas recostándose en su cama.

– De seguro Edward no tarda – comentó Tanya.

- ¿Edward?... si… pero no hace falta que se quede todas las noches – musitó.

- Ah… ya veo… pero parece que le gusta quedarse aquí… - respondió – a lo mejor deberías hablar con el Dr. Black, digo… si quieres limitar las visitas.

Su sonrisa era fingida como el cariño que pretendía sentir por su hermana menor… Sabía que la actitud de Bella era producto de la conversación que tuvieron en el parque…

- Si tal vez sea lo mejor… - musitó Bella disponiéndose a dormir.

- Bueno querida… ya tengo que irme… James me espera… vendré mañana.

Se despidió de su hermana menor con un beso en la frente y se retiró triunfal de la habitación al verla tan triste, acostada en su cama en posición fetal cual si fuera un niño…

Al salir vio a James esperándola como de costumbre, le pidió que la esperara aún le faltaba una cosa más por hacer… Como para seguir con el plan trazado en su retorcida mente se dirigió al consultorio de Jacob…

- Hola Dr. Back puedo pasar – dijo al abrir la puerta luego de dar 2 golpes.

- Tanya… adelante… pasa por favor – respondió levantándose de su sillón.

- Gracias… necesitaba hablar contigo… será eso posible – comentó.

- Claro… le sucedió algo a Bella – preguntó preocupado.

- No… ella está bien… - respondió con una media sonrisa.

- Te escucho entonces…

- Se que estas enamorado de mi hermana… lo acabo de comprobar una vez más – comentó mientras levantaba una ceja.

- Tanto se me nota… – preguntó en un suspiro.

- Pues… digamos que no lo ocultas demasiado – sonrió – el tema es… que yo puedo ayudarte con ella… si tu quieres… claro.

- Ayudarme… y porque lo harías… ¿ella no está comprometida? – preguntó intrigado.

Esa mujer le daba mala espina pero aún así se uniría a ella si era necesario con tal de tener a Bella a su lado.

- Si… lo está… pero quiero de deje de estarlo… - comentó con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro - verás… estoy enamorada de Edward y quiero que me ayudes a separarlos…

- Vaya… y eso que eres su hermana… - respondió con cierto asombro.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver – comentó ofuscada – ella me lo quitó primero… el era solo mío hasta que ella apareció…

- No me interesa de quien era Edward… me interesa de quien será Bella … - dijo poniéndose serio de repente – quiero que sea mia…

- Ya veo… entonces ¿me ayudarás? – preguntó sonriendo – sabía que lo harías.

- Dime como puedo ayudarte… como hago para que Bella sea mía…

- Bien… la convencí de que Edward está enamorado de mi y yo de el… lo cual es verdad… - explicó la mujer – se siente mal al respeto así que se alejara de el y creo que es el momento en el que tu deberías acercarte…

- Entiendo… eres muy inteligente pero… y si Bella recuerda todo… tu plan no serviría de nada… - respondió el joven sirviéndole un trago.

- Gracias… - respondió dando un sorbo – verás… conseguí algo que nos puede ayudar con ese pequeño problema… ella nunca recordará… nunca…

Jacob sonrió complacido, de verdad esa mujer era implacable… capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ese hombre… Pero poco le importaba siempre y cuando Bella fuera suya…

.

.

.

Entró a la habitación, como vio las luces apagadas comenzó a moverse sigilosamente hasta la cama donde se encontraba Bella y vio que dormía de costado cual bebé…

La contempló durante varios minutos, acarició su rostro y sonrió dulcemente cuando acomodó ese rebelde flequillo… luego se sentó en la silla de junto, solo que esta quedaba del lado contrario quedando a espaldas de ella… Se quedaría a su lado como siempre, no le dio su mano para no despertarla…

Bella se encontraba despierta en realidad y cuando supo que Edward no la veía abrió sus ojos y dejó escapar unas lágrimas… Como dormir cuando sentía tanto dolor en su interior… Como dormir si no tenía la mano de Edward entrelazada a la suya como cada noche desde que recordaba…

Pero eso debería acabar de una vez, en la mañana hablaría con Jacob para que le recetara algunas pastillas que le ayudaran a conciliar el sueño… pero tendría que esperar hasta mañana mientras tanto esa noche de seguro no dormiría…

.

.

.

Debía ser muy temprano todavía pero el sol comenzaba a aparecer y ya estaba cansada de dar vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, giró hacia su derecha y lo vio placidamente dormido a pesar de lo incómodo que debía ser dormir en una silla…

Parecía un ángel con ese rostro tan relajado… era tan lindo verlo dormir, no era la primera vez que lo hacía… que apuesto se veía… mordió su labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza… no podía estar pensando en eso… no debía hacerlo. Entristeció al recordar que estaba enamorado de su hermana y que por su culpa ellos no podían estar juntos…

Apretó el botón para llamar a la enfermera y en cuanto apareció le hizo señas para que guardara silencio, no quería despertar a Edward.

- Por favor Angela… ayúdame con la silla necesito hablar con el Dr. Black… - susurró.

La enfermera asintió y la acompañó hasta la oficina del médico. Bella tocó dos veces y escuchó la voz de Jacob que la invitaba a pasar.

Cuando el joven vio de quien se trataba se acercó presuroso y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla…

- Como estás? – preguntó el joven sentándose nuevamente en su sillón.

- No muy bien… no pude dormir y quería pedirte que me recetaras algunas pastillas, si estas de acuerdo… - comentó la muchacha.

- Claro… te prescribiré algo y se los indicaré a las enfermeras.

- Jacob… hay algo más que quería pedirte… - comentó bajando la mirada.

- Puedes pedirme lo que quieras… - comentó el joven tomando la mano que Bella tenía sobre el escritorio.

- Quiero comenzar con la rehabilitación… veras… no quiero estar en una silla pero tampoco pretendo depender de nadie… - explicó sacando tímidamente la mano aprisionada y acomodándose el flequillo siempre rebelde.

- Te ayudaré personalmente en eso… si te parece… claro está…

Inmediatamente recordó la conversación con Tanya, era obvio que Bella había decidido alejarse de Edward pensando que había algo entre su hermana mayor y él… Por supuesto que el estaba dispuesto a ayudarla que más deseaba que acercarse a ella en esta oportunidad que se le presentaba en bandeja de plata.

**Continuara…**

Hola!!! Bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo prometo actualizar el martes ^_^

byebye

El tema se llama "Sin tu amor" y es de Sandra Mihanovich.


	11. La trampa mortal

Como pude olvidarte.

**Capitulo 11.- Trampa mortal.**

- Me parece bien… - respondió la joven.

Debía alejarse de Edward a como diera lugar, no podía seguir a su lado pensando que se interponía entre él y su hermana… Con más razón cuando no era amistad lo que le generaba, por el contrario se sentía demasiado atraída hacia el.

Lo mejor sería tomar distancia de su amigo y la idea de acercarse a Jacob no le pareció mala…

.

.

.

- Hola James … soy yo Tanya … necesito verte podemos encontrarnos esta noche…

- Claro… solo dime donde…

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección… Bella no recordaba a Edward y él pronto estaría lo suficientemente vulnerable como para que cayera en sus redes… solo faltaba un último obstáculo...

- Solo faltas tu… - musitó para si misma, mirando el arma que tenía en sus manos…

.

.

.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y como cada mañana lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su querida Bella … pero no se encontraba en su cama, donde podría estar… la silla de ruedas tampoco se encontraba en su lugar, acaso había salido en ella? Pero si la detestaba…

Salió preocupado de la habitación preguntando a todos por ella, porque se marcharía sin decirle nada…

La buscó por todos lados, hasta que al fin la encontró… estaba en el patio rodeada de las flores azules que tanto le gustaban… estaba sola y tenía entre sus manos un pequeño ramillete, al que miraba con cierta nostalgia…

- Bella… que haces aquí? Porque no me despertaste – preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

- Lo siento… - respondió mirándolo a los ojos –… no quise despertarte… además no puedo depender de ti siempre – respondió bajando nuevamente la mirada.

La notó distinta, no entendía que podía haber sucedido… pero la sentía fría y distante…

- Bella… - murmuró tomando con su mano la barbilla de la joven, obligándola a mirarlo - Tu puedes contar conmigo cuando sea… yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

Ella miró esos ojos dorados sin saber que decir… porque le decía esas cosas? Acaso sentía por ella algo más que amistad? Cuanto deseo poder recordarlo… recordar que relación los había unido en realidad…

- Siempre? No puedes estar siempre al pendiente de mi… no es justo…

- No deseo otra cosa… solo quiero estar a tu lado… - musitó con una tierna expresión en su rostro.

Porque la miraba de ese modo? Porque su corazón se agitaba tanto cuando estaba a su lado, al escuchar su voz… al mirar sus ojos… Porque decía esas cosas, acaso no estaba enamorado de su hermana?

- Solo somos amigos, porque dices algo así… acaso no estabas enamorado de alguien más e ibas a recuperarla? – preguntó conteniendo los deseos de llorar.

- Que dice tu corazón? Realmente crees que sólo somos amigos? – preguntó.

- Que dice mi corazón? – preguntó confundida.

- Dime Bella… que es lo que sientes por mi?

Ella bajó la vista y comenzó a respirar agitada, que estaba sucediendo… que estaba insinuando? Acaso había algo más entre ellos? Pero y Tanya? Acaso Edward se conformó con ella porque su hermana mayor salía con James?

- No se que es lo que siento por ti… me siento muy confundida… además no logro recordar nada – murmuró al mismo tiempo que una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

- Lo siento… no quise confundirte aún más… es que tampoco puedo seguir ocultándote mis sentimientos... no puedo hacer de cuenta que somos sólo amigos – explicó tomando su mano.

- Que intentas decirme? Por favor se claro conmigo... – suplicó.

- Me pidieron que guardara silencio... que sería lo mejor para ti...

- Por favor... dime...

- Bella... nosotros...

- Cullen... necesito hablar contigo... es urgente – interrumpió Jacob que aparentemente estaba escuchando la conversación.

- Black... tiene que ser ahora? – suspiró Edward.

- Necesito hablar unas palabras contigo… me acompañas por favor... – concluyó el joven doctor.

- Ya regreso... – musitó en el oído de Bella.

- No lo creo… – respondió Jacob – luego de hablar contigo tengo la primera sesión de rehabilitación con ella.

- No te preocupes Edward, luego hablamos... – respondió la joven.

.

.

.

Un vez que llegaron al consultorio, Jacob se sentó en su sillón y enfrentó sin rodeos a Edward.

- Que demonios ibas a decirle? Como te atreves a poner en riesgo su salud?

- No creo que pueda seguir así... y ella tampoco... – respondió consternado.

- No me importa lo que creas, ya te dije que es por su bien, acaso no es suficiente para ti – increpó Jacob.

- Por su bien o por el tuyo? Porque casualmente te conviene que ella me crea su amigo y te vea a ti como su salvador.... – respondió ofuscado.

- No se que estas insinuando Cullen, pero no me creas tan poco profesional, solo veo a Bella como mi paciente – replicó el doctor.

- Si claro... vi como la miras y ella no es un paciente más para ti... estás enamorado de ella y no me extrañaría que estés aprovechándote de la situación...

Jacob se levantó enfurecido y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio.

- No te permito...

- Soy yo el que no te va a permitir que te acerques a Bella con segundas intenciones... – interrumpió incorporándose y haciéndole frente –… porque si me entero que esto es un ardid tuyo te las verás conmigo.

Salió del consultorio como alma que lleva el diablo y se dirigió a su departamento, necesitaba alejarse… No podría enfrentar a Bella sin decirle que la amaba con todo su corazón y que estuvieron a punto de casarse.

Cuanto odiaba a ese maldito medicucho... seguramente se estaba aprovechando de la situación, pero no podía poner en riesgo la salud de Bella por sus sospechas...

.

.

.

- Gracias por venir James… – comentó la pelinegra sin dejar de ver el horizonte que tenía delante.

- Porque me citaste aquí? – preguntó intrigado colocándose frente a ella.

Se le hizo extraño que lo citara a esa hora y en ese lugar... Podría haberse tratado de una cita romántica pero las cosas entre ellos no estaban nada bien, como para que ese fuera el motivo. Porque habría elegido aquel lugar?

Se encontraban en una pequeña colina junto al río, debajo de un gran árbol. El lugar quedaba bastante alejado de la ciudad y ya había anochecido...

- No te gusta el lugar? A mi me encanta... me recuerda tanto a Edward... veníamos a menudo aquí... – murmuró la pelinegra con nostalgia.

- Edward?... Otra vez estas hablando de él? Acaso tendré que matarlo para que podamos estar juntos en paz... para que solo puedas amarme a mi…

- Matarlo? Mmm que interesante… yo pensé lo mismo, pensé en matarte para poder estar en paz...

- Que dices? – preguntó notando que su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

La pelinegra sacó un arma de su cartera y lo amenazó con ella...

- No me crees capaz? – Preguntó desafiante – Soy capaz de cualquier cosa por Edward, por estar a su lado…

- Tanya... por favor... baja esa arma… – musitó con un tono conciliador.

Ella solo murmuró un "lo siento" y sin pensarlo dos veces le disparó a quemarropa. Como el joven se encontraba junto a la orilla cayó al rió.

Tanya se acercó para confirmar que la corriente se lo hubiera llevado y una mano sujetó su pie... Gritó y cayó al suelo... se alcanzó a sujetar con la mano que tenía libre de una piedra pero James aún seguía aferrado a su pie y era demasiado el peso que tenía que soportar... Poco a poco se iba soltando...

En la otra mano sostenía aún el arma y con gran esfuerzo apuntó nuevamente a su novio y disparó.

- Demonios… – gritó la joven al errar el tiro – suéltame maldito... suéltame...

- No… – replicó el joven con un hilo de voz – si yo muero, tu mueres...

El grito aterrador de la joven pelinegra, fue lo último que se escuchó ambos cayeron al río y la corriente los arrastró.

**Continuar. **

**(^_^) **

**¡¡hola aquí esta un nuevo capitulo!!**

**Déjenme sus Reviews.**


	12. Te recuerdo

Como pude olvidarte.

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Los personajes de este finc no me pertenecen si no a Stephanie Meyer, y este finc es una adaptación del original de Mariana_.

**Capitulo 12.- Te recuerdo.**

Se encontraban en la sala de rehabilitaciones, Bella había insistido en tratar de caminar sin barandas a los lados y aunque a Jacob no le pareció muy buena idea accedió, al fin y al cabo él estaría allí para cuidarla.

- Vamos Bella… solo un paso más…

Ella sonrió feliz… estaba dando sus primeros pasos sola, aunque el joven doctor se encontraba delante de ella para impedir que cayera, se trataba de un gran esfuerzo…

- Está difícil… pero trataré de dar un último paso – murmuró la joven.

Intentó avanzar pero trastabilló y cayó en los brazos de Jacob…

- lo siento… - musitó la muchacha levantando lentamente la vista.

El joven doctor la miraba detenidamente como queriendo congelar esa imagen… Con Bella en sus brazos mirándolo a los ojos… Cuanto tiempo espero ese momento… para ser más preciso desde el primer instante en que la vio entrar a su consultorio…

Aquella vez se presentó ante él como la nueva administradora del hospital con una amplia sonrisa… Traía su cabello castaño suelto y vestía un traje color negro de dos piezas pollera y blazer entallado, marcando la linda figura que poseía…

Sería su nueva compañera de trabajo y aunque desde un principio sabía que ella estaba comprometida no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella… La verdad es que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella… por enamorarla… y debía reconocer que la oportunidad que se le presentó al perder Bella la memoria era única y pensaba aprovecharla…

- No te preocupes Bella … - murmuró y se acercó lentamente a ella deseando besarla.

Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, estaban siendo observados por Edward que se encontraba detrás de un grueso vidrio que separaba la sala del pasillo…

-.-

Apretó con fuerza sus puños y se marchó… No se quedaría para ver como seguía aquello… En realidad le había dolido en el alma ver a Bella tan feliz junto a ese hombre… Ella decidió estar con él… decidió que fuera el quien le ayudara con la rehabilitación.

A lo mejor se encontraba tan fría y distante con él porque quería alejarlo… a lo mejor quería a ese lobo carroñero a su lado. Y si tenía que ser honesto solo quería que su amor fuera feliz… Era todo lo que deseaba y si tenía que dejarla lo haría…

-.-

Bella bajó la mirada evitando que Jacob siguiera acercándose a ella, sonrió y murmuró:

- Será mejor que vaya a descansar, seguimos mañana si te parece bien…

- Claro… seguiremos mañana – respondió algo resignado.

La joven se agarró fuerte del brazo de Jacob y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba la silla de ruedas. Cuando logró sentarse y colocó las manos en las ruedas para moverse su anillo de compromiso se salió y rodó por el piso.

Gentilmente el joven doctor se inclinó, tomó el anillo y aún estando en cuclillas frente a ella buscó la mano de la pelinegra para colocarlo en su dedo anular.

- Has adelgazado bastante, por eso debió salirse – murmuró el joven.

Ella sonrió mientras veía como colocaban el anillo en su dedo. De pronto una imagen vino a su mente… Era Edward… era el quien se encontraba en cuclillas frente a ella y le preguntaba si quería casarse con ella… Y le respondía que ¿si? Ella le respondió que si y él colocó el anillo…

¿Estaba comprometida con Edward? ¿Acaso era un sueño? Se veían tan felices juntos… ¿Como pudo olvidarse de aquello? Ese era su anillo de compromiso…

- ¿Que pasa Bella? – preguntó el doctor al notarla tan sorprendida.

- Es que creo que acabo de recordar a Edward… estábamos comprometidos – respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_Maldición_ - pensó Jacob. Era inevitable que comenzara a recordar y debía hacer algo al respecto. Por lo pronto llamaría a Tanya, según sus propias palabras, ella tenía algo para evitar que Bella recordara.

No podía perder más tiempo, debía hablar con esa mujer cuanto antes y aliarse con ella.

Intentó comunicarse con ella al celular un par de veces pero le fue imposible, así que dejó un mensaje en su contestador.

.

.

.

- Emmett… donde demonios estas – murmuró la rubia en voz alta bajando la tapa de su celular.

Por enésima lo había llamado y nada… Últimamente las cosas con su marido no estaban del todo bien. El problema era ella misma, se sentía mal por no poder quedar embarazada y sin quererlo se estaba distanciando de él. Estaba saliendo del hospital y ya era tarde así que subió a su auto y partió…

Llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas en su auto… necesitaba pensar, de todos modos no podía concentrarse, demasiadas cosas rondaban su cabeza, lo mejor sería volver a casa.

Giró en una calle, estaba bastante oscura y había varios hoteles en la misma cuadra. De repente y para su asombro vio a Emmett salir de uno de ellos junto a Jessica, la enfermera…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sabía que esa maldita enfermera estaba detrás de su marido y él… él seguramente no había podido negarse… siempre tan mujeriego…

- Nunca cambiarás Emmett… nunca – susurró la rubia.

Aceleró alejándose del lugar… No podía creer lo que vio, es decir, realmente quiso creer que su marido había cambiado…

.

.

.

- Te pido un taxi Jessica… te parece? – preguntó Emmett un tanto apenado.

- Está bien…

- Lo siento… no puedo hacerle esto a mi mujer… amo a Rosalie

- No tienes porque darme explicaciones… solo creo que no hacía falta que llegáramos hasta el hotel para que te dieras cuenta…

- Es verdad… no pude negarme antes… eres una mujer muy hermosa… pero no puedo hacerle eso a Rosalie…

Un taxi finalmente frenó y la joven se subió en el… Emmett sonrió y saludó con su mano… No pudo evitar sentirse mal, no se había acostado con Jessica pero de todos modos le había sido infiel a su querida Rosalie, con quien estaba buscando formar una familia…

Sentía muy distante a Rosalie probablemente porque no había podido quedar embarazada pero no podía hacerle entender que igualmente la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y adoptarían si era necesario…

A pesar de amarla tanto había entrado en el jueguito de Jessica y se habían encontrado un par de veces a escondidas, sin embargo la relación nunca había pasado de algunos besos y esa noche en la que supone que tendrían relaciones sexuales, el no pudo hacerlo… llegaron hasta la habitación pero ni siquiera pudo entrar, le pidió disculpas a la joven y decidió que lo mejor era que se retiraran de ahí.

Solo quería llegar a su casa y abrazar a su esposa. Decirle cuanto la amaba y que no le importaba el hecho de que no pudiese darle un hijo… Aunque siempre fue tan importante para él el tema de su descendencia.

.

.

.

Al fin llegó al departamento, aún respiraba con dificultad… su ropa estaba toda mojada y sucia de lodo, se encontraba bastante malherida. Ya era de madrugaba y estaba muy cansada. Se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos…

- Maldito… casi me mata – murmuró la pelinegra.

Si… Tanya se había salvado… cayó al agua junto a James y en el río había forcejeado con el pero finalmente se pudo alejar del maldito… Nadó hasta la orilla y logró salir. Al girar vio como la corriente arrastraba el cuerpo inerte del que alguna vez fuera su novio.

Volvió a la colina donde se encontraba su cartera y se marchó en el auto del joven. Mañana cuando se encontrara mejor denunciaría como robado el suyo. Pero primero se dirigiría al departamento de James, debía organizar todo para que pareciera que había salido de la ciudad.

Chequeo sus mensajes y escuchó el de Jacob:

_- Tanya… habla Jacob tenemos un problema… Bella comenzó a recordar… por favor comunícate conmigo cuanto antes..._

- Maldita sea… solo eso me faltaba – mencionó para si misma.

Ya faltaba menos, se había encargado de James que le impedía estar junto a Edward, ahora solo restaba ocuparse de su hermanita…

**Continuara.**

**Hola!!! Aquí un nuevo capitulo!! Uff ya es el 12 solo faltan 10 mas ^_^**


	13. Sin remordimientos

**Como pude olvidarte.**

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Los personajes de este finc no me pertenecen si no a Stephanie Meyer, y este finc es una adaptación del original de Mariana_.

**Perdón por no haber actualizado antes!!**

**Capitulo 13.- Sin remordimientos.**

La rubia continuó en su alocada marcha hasta que en una esquina se le atravesó un auto que cruzó en rojo y que ella hubiese podido esquivar si no fuera por la velocidad que había alcanzado…

Chocó con el vehículo y fue a dar contra un poste perdiendo de inmediato el conocimiento… Un patrullero que venía persiguiendo el otro vehículo en cuestión, se detuvo y dio aviso a las ambulancias que se hicieron presentes en el lugar en tan solo unos minutos.

Rosalie fue trasladada al Hospital todavía inconsciente. Al llegar fue recibida en la guardia por el Dr. Felix Vulturis quien dio aviso inmediatamente a Emmett, su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

- ¿Como está mi mujer? – preguntó el joven sumamente preocupado por su esposa al llegar.

Al llegar a su casa no había encontrado a Rosalie, lo cual se le hizo muy extraño y al revisar la contestadora escuchó el mensaje de Felix avisándole que su mujer había tenido un accidente y se encontraba en la guardia.

Unas lágrimas corrían aún por sus mejillas no se perdonaría nunca el haber estado con Jessica mientras su esposa podría haber perdido la vida en el accidente.

- Por suerte ella y el bebé se encuentran fuera de peligro… solo presenta algunos hematomas y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero nada de gravedad – explicó su amigo.

- ¿Be... bé?… ¿Acaso Rosalie está?… - balbuceó sin comprender.

- Si Emmett… serás papá… ella tampoco debe saberlo… ¿quieres ser tu quien se lo diga? – Preguntó – ya puedes pasar a verla… -

El joven de ojos azules asintió sumamente emocionado y entró.

.

.

.

- Jacob… soy yo Tanya – murmuró la pelinegra al teléfono.

- Tanya… que suerte que llamaste… Bella recordó estar comprometida con Edward…

- Maldición… – interrumpió la joven – está bien necesito que escuches con atención… necesito que consigas una droga conocida popularmente como escopolamina…

- ¿Escopolamina? ¿Y que uso piensas darle? – preguntó intrigado.

- ¿Podrás conseguirla o no? – insistió la joven.

- Si… si… creo que puedo conseguirla, aunque no será fácil – respondió.

- Si quieres que Bella deje de recordar y se olvide de lo poco que recuerda hasta el momento será mejor que la consigas – explicó.

- Entiendo… – respondió el joven.

Ahora todo era claro para él, la escopolamina se obtiene de un árbol nativo de Centro América, denominado Belladona y tiene el poder de suprimir la voluntad de las personas, hace perder la memoria de todo lo que sucede durante el tiempo que dura su efecto. En algunos países era conocida como burundanga y es la droga favorita para los delincuentes.

Era perfecto para Bella en su dosis justa… pero ¿sería capaz de llegar tan lejos? De hacer peligrar su carrera o su vida por ella. Le extrañaba de sobremanera lo que Tanya era capaz de hacerle a su hermana pero no le interesaba mientras no pusiera en peligro la vida de Bella y siempre y cuando pudiera hacerla suya…

- La conseguiré – afirmó finalmente el joven médico.

- Perfecto… deberás inyectársela diariamente, me imagino que ya sabes de que se trata y no dejes que se encuentre con Edward hasta entonces – explicó la mujer.

Una vez que cortó se recostó en la cama boca arriba pensando en todo lo que había hecho… como pudo ser capaz de tanto… ¿cuando se había convertido en ese ser tan despreciable? Todo por Edward, por tener su amor… lo más triste era que ya no sentía ningún tipo de remordimientos… ¿cuando fue que perdió por completo la razón?

Ah si… ese día… el día que vio el vestido de Bella sobre la cama matrimonial que luego compartiría con su Edward…

----**Flash Back**-------

Ese día Bella subió corriendo las escaleras y entró a la que sería su habitación, llevando el traje de Edward en sus manos. Al entrar la vio sentada sobre la cama matrimonial de espaldas a la puerta y frente al vestido de novia de su hermana menor.

- ¿Tanya, que haces… pensé que no estabas… estás bien? – preguntó intrigada…

No contestó pero se la escuchaba gemir… ¿Acaso estaba llorando? se preocupó por su hermana mayor, se acercó a ella lentamente y tocó su hombro… Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que tenía unas tijeras en su mano y parecía a punto de cortar su vestido…

Se asustó y retrocedió unos pasos, nunca la había visto en ese estado… se llevó una mano al pecho y frunció el ceño consternada…

- Hermana… ¿que haces? – preguntó asustada.

- ¿Que parece que hago? – Contestó sin voltear – voy a cortar tu maldito vestido de novia… debería ser mío al igual que Edward…

- ¿Edward?… – preguntó intrigada acercándose nuevamente a ella – ¿que tiene que ver en esto? ¿Acaso estás enamorada de el?

Tanya giró buscando su mirada al escuchar los pasos, pero no era una mirada normal… había tanto odio en ella…

- Si… amo a Edward y por tu culpa no podemos estar juntos – gritó mientras se incorporaba y se ponía frente a Bella.

- Te lo pregunté muchas veces… ¿porque nunca me lo dijiste? – preguntó dejando escapar una lágrima.

- De que hubiese servido… el se enamoró de ti… mientras que a mi siempre me vio como a su amiga…

Le dolía verla sufrir, se acercó a ella tratando de calmarla llevando una mano al rostro desencajado de Tanya y musitó:

- Yo no lo sabía… si lo hubiera sabido yo…

- Si tan solo el no te hubiera conocido… - interrumpió - si tan solo no existieras…

Ella no escuchaba a su hermana menor solo seguía balbuceando mientras las lágrimas seguían cubriendo su rostro.

- Tanya… Yo no sabía que estabas enamorada de el… si lo hubiera sabido yo no me hubiese acercado a el… eres mi hermana yo nunca haría nada para lastimarte – murmuró con tristeza.

- No te hagas la mosquita muerta… si no fuera por tu culpa sería yo quien usara ese vestido mañana… no tu… - gritó entre lágrimas.

- Por favor Tanya no digas eso… yo no sabía que…

- Y que harás ahora que lo sabes… ¿acaso lo dejarás? – interrumpió apretando los puños y cuando lo hizo recordó la tijera que traía –… con estas tijeras iba a destrozar tu vestido como tu destrozaste mi vida… No… ya sé… debería arruinar ese bello rostro que tienes, para que ya nunca vuelva a verte con tanta ternura… con tanto amor… odio que te mire de esa forma… a mi nunca me miró así… - musitó llevando una mano a su rostro y cubriéndose con ella.

Cuanto le dolía recordar a Edward… recordar como miraba a su hermana, lo hacía con tanta adoración… sentir tanto dolor la hizo enloquecer hasta perder la razón por completo…

Bella sintió temor pero aun así se acercó a ella y trató de abrazarla, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Tanya la empujó sacándola de la habitación…

Respiraba agitada, por primera vez sintió miedo de ella… retrocedió hasta que sintió la baranda en su espalda, apoyó sus manos en ella…

- Esperemos a que venga Edward, juntos encontraremos una solución – comentó la menor atemorizada.

- Oh no hace falta… yo pensé en una solución y es que… TU MUERAS… – gritó empujando a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas.

Bella gritó y trató con todas sus fuerzas de aferrarse a la baranda mientras su cuerpo colgaba pero no resistía… se resbalaba, miró a su hermana con dolor…

En ese momento Tanya reaccionó y extendió su mano para tomar la de su hermana pero era demasiado tarde… La vio caer, la escuchó gritar… hasta que todo quedó en silencio…

- Oh, por Dios… ¿que hice?… ¿que hice? – murmuró entre lágrimas.

Solo pudo salir corriendo dejando a Bella sobre el piso de la sala dándola por muerta… No supo donde ir así que corrió hasta el departamento de James para que éste la ayudara…

El no dudó ni un segundo en brindarle su ayuda y prometió encargarse de todo pero le exigió que volviera a su casa y fingiera jaqueca… si alguien le preguntaba ella nunca había estado ni allí, ni en casa de Bella.

James se dirigió con las llaves que Tanya le entregó y cuando llegó a la mansión encontró a la joven en el piso, se acercó y pudo comprobar que aún respiraba, rápidamente se dirigió al patio por una banqueta y la colocó en la parte superior para que pareciera que al estar arreglando algo había perdido el equilibrio.

Sintió pasos en la entrada así que tuvo que salir por la parte trasera, no pudo hacer mucho más pero lo necesario ya estaba hecho…

**------Fin del Flash Back-------**

Finalmente se durmió, a cualquier persona normal le hubiese costado hacerlo, seguramente la conciencia no lo dejaría pero obviamente Tanya se encontraba más allá del bien y del mal…

Para ella todo lo que hacía estaba justificado por el inmenso amor que sentía por Edward sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos…

.

.

.

- Angela ¿has visto a Edward? – preguntó la joven que se acercó en su silla de ruedas hasta la recepción.

- No Bella… no lo he visto pero seguramente está por llegar, no ha pasado una noche sin venir… - respondió la enfermera.

La joven asintió con una sonrisa y se retiró a su habitación. Sonrió al recordarlo… al pensar que fue Edward quien le dio el anillo que llevaba puesto y más aún saber que estaba comprometida con él… Solo esperaba poder verlo y decirle que lo recordaba…

Pero ya era tarde y el sueño la vencía así que tomó lápiz y papel y le dejó una pequeña nota, solo entonces se acostó…

Unos minutos después llegó Edward, aún respiraba agitado… había corrido casi todo el trayecto desde que su auto se averió para verla antes de que se durmiera, pero era tarde la joven dormía plácidamente y no quiso despertarla…

Apagó las luces y se ubicó donde siempre, junto a ella y tomando su mano…

.

.

.

Era de madrugada cuando ingresó sigilosamente al cuarto de la joven.

- Maldito Cullen – susurró pasando a su lado.

Se acercó a la mesita de luz y vio la nota de Bella:

"Edward despiértame cuando llegues necesito hablar contigo"

Tomó el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo luego se dirigió al otro lado de la cama y tomó el brazo de Bella, levantó la manga de su camisón y buscó una vena, vaciando en ella todo el contenido de la jeringa que traía… Bella gimió pero siguió sumida en un profundo sueño…

Esperaba que con eso olvidara lo poco que había comenzado a recordar, que olvidara de una vez y por todas a Edward Cullen.

**Continuara…**

Uff que malos que son Tanya y Jacob . me dan un coraje pero bueno todo cae por su propio peso ¬¬


	14. Tan cerca y tan lejos

Como pude olvidarte.

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Los personajes de este finc no me pertenecen si no a Stephanie Meyer, y este finc es una adaptación del original de Mariana._

**Capitulo 14.- Tan cerca y tan lejos.**

Se llevó una mano al rostro como queriendo ocultarse del sol que comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana, giró y se encontró con ese apuesto joven durmiendo en la silla junto a su cama…

No hubo una noche en la que él no estuviera a su lado… anoche no fue la excepción, recordaba haberlo buscado porque necesitaba hablar con él pero ya no sabía con claridad cual había sido el motivo, recordó también haberle escrito una nota pero al buscarla en su mesita de luz ya no estaba ¿Acaso nunca la escribió? Todo era tan confuso… Lo único que deseaba era recordar a ese hombre tan importante para ella, solo de algo estaba segura, no era amistad lo que sentía por él pero cuando se esforzó por recordar volvió a sentir nuevamente esas dolorosas puntadas en la cabeza…

La escuchó gemir entre sueños y se despertó agitado, no fue un mal sueño realmente Bella estaba sufriendo nuevamente esos dolores de cabeza… Debía sacarla de allí, no mostraba ninguna mejoría y no soportaba que Black fuera su médico de cabecera.

- Bella … estoy aquí… – murmuró sujetando su mano con fuerza.

- Ed… Edward son esas puntadas nuevamente pero ya pasaran, no te preocupes – respondió la joven con una leve sonrisa.

- No te esfuerces, llamaré a Angela.-

- Edward … – murmuró – ¿no encontraste una nota anoche sobre la mesita?-

- ¿Una nota? No, no encontré nada.-

- Ya veo… debí imaginarlo… quería hablar contigo y se que era algo importante pero ya no puedo recordarlo… ni siquiera eso puedo recordar… – sollozó la joven mientras una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Cuanto le dolía verla así… tenía que hacer algo por ella… besó su frente y salió de la habitación dispuesto a sacarla de allí pero en la puerta chocó con Tanya que se disponía a entrar.

- ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa? – preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

- Tanya… puedes quedarte con Bella unos minutos, voy a hablar con el maldito de Black… hoy mismo voy a sacarla de aquí – respondió tratando de seguir su camino.

- Espera Edward – comentó la pelinegra sujetando su mano – ¿que está pasando?-

- No muestra ninguna mejoría, por el contrario hoy está peor, no puede recordar nada y las puntadas han regresado… La llevaré con otro profesional…-

- Edward, yo también estoy preocupada por ella y por ese motivo me asesoré acerca del Dr. Black y me dijeron que era uno de los mejores especialistas en Phoenix… también me llamó la atención el hecho de que no pudiéramos comentarle nada de su pasado pero consulté con otros profesionales y me dijeron que la decisión de Black era acertada… es lo mejor para Bella – concluyó la joven.

- Aún así… no quiero a ese lobo cerca de Bella … no está siendo objetivo en su tratamiento...-

- ¿Acaso crees que está enamorado de Bella? – preguntó arqueando una ceja haciéndose la distraída.

- No lo creo, lo afirmo… - respondió ofuscado.

- Que extraño… lo he visto varias veces con esa enfermera nueva… como es que se llama… aquella que está siempre con Angela… ah si Lean – respondió al fin.

- ¿Crees que sale con esa joven?-

- Estás muy alterado… déjame esto a mi si? Hablaré con Black acerca de Bella y créeme los vi muy acaramelados no creo que esté enamorado de tu prometida – respondió tomando su mano.

- Gracias Tanya… no se que haría sin ti – respondió abrazándola.

Ella correspondió el abrazo… al sentirlo tan cerca cerró sus ojos y suspiró deseando que ese momento fuera eterno… Nada había sido en vano, nuevamente lo sentía cerca de ella… Era cuestión de tiempo y estaba dispuesta a esperar…

-.-

- Permiso… – dijo la pelinegra al abrir la puerta del consultorio.

- Tanya… pasa… -

- Necesito hablar contigo… – comentó la joven tomando asiento.

- Dime… ¿ya viste a tu hermana? – preguntó.

- No… pero vi a Edward y estaba furioso… quiere sacar a Bella del Hospital – afirmó la joven.

- Ya veo… maldito Cullen…-

- Lo calmé… pero no por mucho tiempo… sabe que estás enamorado de su prometida, eres muy obvio y no se quedará tranquilo hasta que la saque de aquí… -

- ¿Y tu?… ¿cuando se supone que lo enamorarás? Asi deja en paz a Bella … Por que esa era la idea no? – preguntó en un tono sarcástico.

- ¿Crees que es tan fácil? – preguntó contrariada.

- Veo que no lo es… – respondió con una media sonrisa.

Claro que no le era fácil conquistarlo, solo se parecía a su hermana menor en el aspecto físico pero era muy distinta en tantos otros… No dudaba de sus métodos, un tanto turbios por cierto, pero no le resultaría sencillo conquistar a Cullen…

- Le dije que salías con una enfermera, así que no se como le harás pero necesito que te vea con ella, sedúcela si es necesario…

- ¿Que? ¿Que salga con quien? Nunca me relacioné con el personal y no lo haré ahora – respondió desafiante.

- ¿Quieres que Edward siga sospechando? Quieres estar con Bella ¿si o no? – preguntó la pelinegra.

- Claro que quiero estar con ella… Está bien… ¿Quien es la enfermera? – preguntó con resignación.

- Su nombre es Lean… es muy bonita no creo que te cueste tanto el sacrificio – sonrió.

- ¿Lean? No se quien es… - respondió sacudiendo la cabeza.

Suspiró hastiada… estaba cansada de mover los hilos de todos en pos de conseguir a Edward pero si ese era el precio… lo seguiría haciendo con gusto…

- Es la enfermera morocha, de ojos grices que está entrenando Angela…

- Ahh si, la morocha – interrumpió con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno veo que la conoces…-

- Solo de vista… no sabía su nombre… es muy bonita – respondió recordando haber cruzado su mirada un par de veces.

- Entonces no te costará nada seducirla y que todos crean que estás saliendo con ella…-

- Pero… ¿si se entera Bella? – preguntó el joven profesional.

- No veo el problema de que se entere si luego se le olvida todo… – rió mientras salía.

El joven se quedó pensativo… ¿hasta donde la seguiría? Era obvio que esa mujer no tenía escrúpulos para con nadie… hablaba de su hermana como si se tratara de su peor enemiga…

Mientras tanto el mintió, drogó a la persona que le interesa y ahora debía seducir a una joven para luego dejarla por Bella … ¿Hasta donde era capaz de llegar? Ya había llegado demasiado lejos y de seguro esa mujer no lo dejaría dar marcha atrás… amaba a Bella pero temía convertirse en un ser despiadado como Tanya…

-.-

- Rosalie… despertaste al fin – comentó el joven besando su frente.

- Em… mett – susurró convaleciente – no te acerques… aléjate de mi…-

- ¿Que me aleje… que dices Rose? – preguntó incrédulo.

- No quiero verte… vete con Jessica… - respondió con un hilo de voz, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

El joven entreabrió la boca azorado, es que… ¿acaso lo había visto con la enfermera? ¿Por eso tuvo ese accidente? Oh por Dios… su querida Rosalie… cuanto mal le había causado… la amaba más que a su vida y por su estúpido machismo estaba a punto de perderla…

- Rosalie… yo puedo explicarte… no es lo que tu crees… - se excusó.

- No quiero escucharte… ya no… - giró su rostro y comenzó a presionar el botón para llamar a las enfermeras.

- Espera mi amor… hay algo que debes saber… vamos a ser padres – mencionó totalmente emocionado.

No fue el mejor momento para decírselo pero el sintió que lo era… No quería perderla por nada del mundo, menos ahora que llevaba a su hijo en el vientre…

- ¿Que? ¿Estoy embarazada? – preguntó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- Si… tendremos un hijo… el está bien… y tu tuviste algunos golpes nada más… - respondió acercándose nuevamente a ella.

- No te acerques… – respondió la rubia desdibujándose la sonrisa de su rostro – aún así no quiero volver a verte…

- ¿Pero que dices Rosalie? Deja que te explique…-

- Ya te dije que no quiero escuchar tus explicaciones… enfermera por favor – comentó dirigiendo su mirada a la recién llegada - no quiero verlo, no lo dejen entrar nunca más…-

- Rosalie soy tu esposo… no puedes evitar que te vea…-

- Lo hubieras pensado antes…-

El joven se retiró con la mirada baja, al llegar a la puerta giró para observar nuevamente a su esposa, pero ella volteó su rostro hacia la ventana esquivando su mirada. Finalmente salió de la habitación pero se quedó sentado en un banco del pasillo, apoyó los codos en sus piernas y sollozó con el rostro entre sus manos.

-.-

- Edward … podrías ayudarme quisiera salir un rato al parque – le pidió sentándose en el borde de la cama con sus pies colgando.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó preocupado.

- Si… ya me siento mucho mejor… es sólo que… es tan frustrante no poder recordarte… recordar – corrigió finalmente algo sonrojada.

El joven sonrió al percatarse de lo nerviosa que se había puesto Bella …

- Ven entonces… - comentó acercándose más a ella y tomándola de la cintura.

Ella sonrió y se incorporó colocando las manos sobre los pectorales del joven… lentamente fue subiendo sus manos hasta el cuello, acercándose lo suficiente como para sentir su perfume… tan masculino como él… cerró sus ojos y suspiró… no podía recordar que relación la unía a él pero en ese momento podía describir su cuerpo de memoria… le era tan familiar al igual que su perfume, su voz… ¿Por qué lo conocía a la perfección? ¿Por qué lo olvidó? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?

Abrió sus ojos y buscó esa mirada que la hacía estremecer, llevó una mano al rostro del joven y acarició su mejilla con dulzura…

- ¿Cómo pude olvidarte? - susurró con ternura.

**Continuara…**

Hola! ^.^ bueno puedo decir que estoy muy feliz siempre me pone de buenas actualizar mis historias me transportan a otra dimencion donde esta mi Edward personal jeje uff bueno espero que me sigan apoyando con sus comentarios que son lo unico que recibimos acambio de darles unos minutitos de imaginacion

Bye bye


	15. El intento desesperado de Tanya

Como pude olvidarte.

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Los personajes de este finc no me pertenecen si no a Stephanie Meyer, y este finc es una adaptación del original de Mariana._

**Capitulo 15.- El intento desesperado de Tanya.**

- Bella… no es tu culpa que hayas perdido la memoria – respondió el joven acercándola más a su cuerpo – lo único que te pido es que me dejes estar a tu lado… para siempre…-

Ella sonrió tímidamente y bajó la mirada, mientras que Edward le levantó la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

- ¿Eso es un si? – preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Es que yo… no quiero lastimar a nadie – murmuró en voz baja.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó intrigado.

- A Tanya … se que ustedes son algo más que amigos… - respondió triste.

- Pero que dices Bella … ¿es eso lo que tanto te preocupaba? – preguntó algo risueño.

- Claro que si, ella es mi hermana y no haría nada que pudiera lastimarla – respondió ofuscada.

- Lo siento… lo siento… - acotó tratando de ponerse serio nuevamente - es que… Tanya y yo siempre hemos sido solo amigos, no podría verla de otro modo… ¿de donde sacaste esa idea?

- Yo… este… no lo se… no lo recuerdo con claridad, solo tenía esa idea en la cabeza… que tu y ella…

- Escúchame bien Bella – interrumpió el muchacho – solo existe una persona a la que amo más que a mi vida y esa eres tu… siempre serás tu…-

La joven entreabrió sus labios asombrada, no esperaba aquella confesión… ¿estaba enamorado de ella? No podía creer su suerte ¿ese joven tan apuesto, atento y cariñoso la quería solo a ella? Porque ella definitivamente sentía algo por él, de lo contrario ¿como explicar que cada vez que se encontraba cerca de él su corazón latiera con tanta prisa?

Antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra Edward se acercó aún más y apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella. Sintió la tibieza de los mismos y suavemente la besó. Bella se dejó llevar cerrando sus ojos. Al notarlo Edward profundizó el beso colocando su mano en la espalda de su amada y atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo.

Ese beso se le hizo muy familiar, recordaba ese sentimiento que la embargaba, definitivamente había estado con Edward en esa situación antes. Lentamente subió sus manos al cuello del joven rodeándolo con sus brazos, deseando que ese momento fuera eterno.

La joven enfermera carraspeó llamando la atención de la joven pareja. Edward parecía no querer dejarla ir, se separó lentamente de Bella y se quedó unos segundos mirándola a los ojos. Ella se encontraba levemente sonrojada por la situación pero tampoco desviaba la mirada. Finalmente sonrió y volteó a ver a la enfermera.

- Lean… lo siento – murmuró la joven.

- No como crees… la que lo siente soy yo, no quise interrumpir pero creo que deberías saber que Rosalie está internada en la otra ala del hospital… ella está bien pero creo que le haría bien verte – afirmó la enfermera que tenía cierta confianza con Bella a pesar de ser relativamente nueva.

- ¿ Rosalie? Oh por Dios, ¿que le sucedió? – preguntó angustiada.

- Tuvo un accidente en el auto, pero está bien no te preocupes.-

- Edward, ¿escuchaste? Por favor ¿puedes llevarme? quiero a verla…-

El joven asintió y la acompañó a visitar a su amiga.

-.-

Salió a horario, ya no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho. Desde lo sucedido con Bella, se quedaba día y noche en el nosocomio. Pero su objetivo ahora estaba centrado en esa joven morocha que según Tanya debía seducir, de seguro no le sería difícil y con muy pocas ganas se subió al descapotable negro que le pertenecía.

Tal como lo supuso la joven se encontraba en la puerta del hospital y había comenzado a caminar, se notaba que era humilde y con seguridad se dirigía a la parada de autobuses.

Estacionó junto a la joven y se digirió a ella bajando la ventana de vidrio polarizado de su auto.

- Lean ¿verdad? ¿Ese es tu nombre? ¿Quieres que te acerque a algún lugar? – preguntó cortésmente.

La joven dirigió su mirada al conductor, no podía creerlo ¿el Dr. Black le estaba hablando a ella? ¿Desde cuando se dignaba a hablarles a los mortales? Tenía mala fama en el hospital y a su criterio bien ganada. No negaba que le resultaba sumamente apesto pero también era muy soberbio y altanero con el personal.

- Así es… Lean Clearwater y no… no necesito que me lleve, en la otra cuadra tomo el autobús pero gracias de todos modos – respondió muy serena continuando su marcha.

- Oye, espera… insisto, deja que te lleve a tu casa – mencionó algo perplejo por la contestación de la morocha. Sin dudas no era la respuesta que esperaba oír.

- Lo siento Dr. Black pero prefiero caminar – respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

- ¿Como? ¿Eh? dime Jacob por favor – comentó sin salir de su asombro.

- Gracias pero prefiero seguir llamándolo Dr. Black.-

Dicho esto la joven aceleró su paso y giró en la esquina dejando a un desconcertado Jacob que salió de su estado por los bocinazos que los otros conductores daban. Sonrió de lado y sacudió la cabeza.

No podía comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo había rechazado y nunca en su corta vida una mujer lo había hecho. Sin dudas se equivocó al juzgarla apresuradamente y no se trataba de alguien común y corriente.

Por suerte lo que más le gustaba eran los desafíos y en eso se había convertido Lean para él. El desafío de conquistar a una joven tan bonita como ella. No dejaría que se le escapara tan fácilmente.

-.-

- Rosalie ¿estas bien? – preguntó preocupada Bella mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

- Estoy mucho mejor, no te preocupes por mi… ¿Cómo estas tu? – respondió la rubia.

- Sin recordar nada aún pero estoy bien, dime Rosalie si tu estas bien ¿Por que Emmett se ve tan demacrado? Lo vi sentado en el pasillo – comentó Bella.

La rubia suspiró y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Le contó a su amiga lo sucedido, tanto las buenas como las malas noticias. Bella no podía salir de su asombro, no podía creer por todo lo que estaba pasando su querida amiga.

- Pero si van a ser padres, ¿no te parece que deberías por lo menos escuchar lo que Emmett tiene para decirte? – preguntó consternada por el dolor de su amiga.

- No lo sé… solo se que en estos momentos prefiero no verlo – respondió secando sus lágrimas.

-.-

Mientras que en el pasillo Emmett se había encargado, por su parte, de relatarle lo sucedido a Edward y se encontraba ahora pidiendo su consejo.

- No se que hacer, la amo mas que nada en el mundo y no quiero perderla – sollozó el joven.

- Entiendo… Aunque lo que hiciste es algo difícil de perdonar. Lo mejor sería que le dieras tiempo a Rosalie … seguramente cuando esté más tranquila te escuchará y ya verás como arreglan su situación – respondió Edward a su amigo.

- Edward, al fin te encuentro… ¿puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó la joven con voz temblorosa.

- Tanya … si claro… ¿estas bien? – Preguntó al ver sus ojos enrojecidos – por favor Emmett ¿podrías acompañar a Bella? dile que luego la alcanzo.-

Se levantó y tomó del brazo a la joven para dirigirse a la cafetería. En el camino Tanya comenzó a llorar y preguntó:

- ¿Podríamos ir a algún lugar con más privacidad? No quiero que me vean así – murmuró.

- Claro, pero no se me ocurre ninguno, déjame pensar – respondió.

- ¿Crees que podríamos ir a tu departamento? – preguntó secando sus lágrimas.

- ¿Mi departamento?… está bien… vamos.-

Una vez allí la joven se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Edward se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

- Tanya … tu no eres así… ¿Qué te sucede?-

- Dime Edward …¿Te parezco bonita? – preguntó buscando su mirada.

- ¿¡Que! ¿A que viene esa pregunta? – preguntó intrigado.

- James me dejó, terminó conmigo por teléfono – mintió.

- Pero ¿porque? ¿Te dio alguna explicación? -

- No… solo dijo que había conocido a alguien más… no entiendo… no entiendo porque no puedo ser feliz – acotó mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de Edward.

- Tanya … no me gusta verte así, tu que siempre fuiste tan fuerte… no me imagino que pudo pasar por la mente de James, se veía tan enamorado de ti...

- Duele tanto… – mintió – ¿porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi? ¿Acaso soy una mala mujer? ¿Soy fea? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Edward se sonrojó levemente por la cercanía de su amiga. Siempre le pareció una hermosa mujer pero no podía verla como algo más que una amiga y desde que conoció a Bella más aún.

- Claro que no Tanya … eres una mujer muy bonita y una excelente persona y cualquiera se sentiría dichoso de tenerte a su lado – respondió al fin.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Hubieras sido dichoso a mi lado? – preguntó acariciando su rostro.

Continuara…

…Dios es Tanya es una zorra! Cof cof perdon jejeje creo que me emocione un poquito… en fin hoy decidi subir dos capitulos ya que bueno me he demorado mas de la cuenta en actualizar esta historia no habia tenido ganas de continuarla por la poca combocatoria que tubo pero eso seria muy injusto para los que si la leen asi que aquí esta ademas por asuntos x tengo bastante tiempo asi que pues no se extrañen si la historia solo dura un par de semanas mas ^_^' bueno las dejo

Bye bye


	16. Sospechas

Como pude olvidarte.

**Capitulo 16.- Sospechas.**

El joven frunció el ceño algo desconcertado, ¿acaso Tanya se le estaba insinuando? Su amiga, la hermana de su prometida ¿podía ser capaz de seducirlo? No… seguramente se debía al mal momento que estaba atravesando.

- Seguramente hubiera sido feliz a tu lado – respondió levantándose de inmediato – te prepararé un té.

- Ohh gracias… - respondió apretando los puños.

Se le escapaba una vez más. Pero no podía dejar que eso sucediera, la droga que Jacob comenzaría a inyectar diariamente a Bella no sería suficiente mientras el siguiera junto a ella. Debía hacer algo y de inmediato.

Edward se encontraba en la cocina calentando el agua cuando vio aparecer a Tanya.

- ¿Te gusto Edward? – preguntó bajando su mirada.

- ¿!Qué¡? … ¿A que… A que viene esa pregunta? - balbuceó.

- Creo que no soy bonita por eso no encuentro un hombre que me ame solo a mi – interrumpió.

- Eres una mujer absolutamente hermosa, no digas eso… estás mal por lo sucedido, solo eso… - respondió tratando de no mirarla.

- ¿Lo crees? ¿Entonces porque nunca te fijaste en mi? -

- Yo… no lo se… siempre te vi como una amiga.-

No tenía sentido seguir allí, seguir siendo humillada no era algo que le agradara y ciertamente no iba a lograr nada con Edward.

- Será mejor que me vaya – murmuró.

-.-

Un par de días después Jacob se encontraba a la salida del hospital esperando que esa joven morocha que días atrás le había rechazado que salieran. Una vez que la vio se paró junto a ella y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

- Hola Lean… puedo caminar junto a ti… creo que vamos hacia el centro los dos.-

- Dr. Black… - comentó sorprendida – ¿y su auto?-

- Se averió, lo dejé en el taller mecánico… ¿te molesta que te acompañe?-

- No para nada – respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

Finalmente logró hacerla sonreír y debía reconocer que era aún más bonita cuando lo hacía. Comenzaron a hablar animadamente y el trayecto se le hizo corto a ambos.

- Yo me quedo aquí – murmuró la joven señalando una parada de autobús.

- Que lastima… me agrada tu compañía… ¿te parece si mañana salimos a tomar algo? – preguntó con naturalidad.

- Mmmm no lo se… yo… - balbuceó algo avergonzada.

- Por favor… prometo no morder – respondió de manera seductora.

- Lo pensaré…-

Bien… ya estaba casi listo… de seguro aceptaba no conoció a nadie que se negara, salvo Bella, claro está…

Su Bella, no había pensado en ella, debía reconocer que lo pasó muy bien junto a Lean, a pesar de su corta edad era una joven sumamente interesante y divertida, además de lo bonita.

-.-

- Edward, soy yo Jasper… necesito hablar contigo, ¿cuando podemos reunirnos?-

- Ya mismo si te parece, antes que ingrese nuevamente al hospital – respondió el menor de los Cullen.

Media hora después se encontraron en un bar. Hacía un par de semanas que Edward le había pedido a su hermano que averiguara acerca del caso de Bella con su mejor amigo un conocido Neurólogo internacional. La desconfianza hacia Jacob era cada vez mayor y necesitaba otra opinión.

- Dime Jasper ¿que te dijo Aro Vulturi?…

- Vendrá la próxima semana para ver a Bella, no cree que sea necesario ocultarle las cosas y que incluso se le podría dar el alta – le explicó a su hermano.

- Ya veo… estaba en lo cierto entonces – murmuró.

No perdía nada con probar, siempre le resultó sospechosa la actitud de Black y era más que obvio que se encontrara enamorado de su mujer. A pesar de lo que Tanya le dijo respecto de él, seguía teniendo grandes dudas.

Además, si lo pensaba cuidadosamente estaba la repentina actitud de Tanya que ciertamente lo había desconcertado ¿realmente se debía a lo ocurrido con James? Había cosas que no cuadraban en su mente.

James había dejado su trabajo de improviso sin avisar a nadie, luego de mucho tiempo llama por teléfono a su novia a quien amaba hasta el punto casi de la obsesión, y él podía dar fe de ello, para terminar su relación… ¿por teléfono?

Lo que le había ocurrido a Bella tampoco resultaba claro… ¿se trató de un accidente? ¿Que sucedió realmente? Tenía que averiguarlo… comenzaba a dudar de todo y de todos. Tal vez era hora de hablar con Tanya y tratar de entender algunas cosas.

- Hermano, ¿en que piensas? – preguntó Jasper sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Que opinión tienes de Tanya? – preguntó dejando sorprendido a su hermano.

- Sabes bien lo que pienso de ella… nunca me cayó ni bien ni mal, pero desde que comenzaste a salir con su hermana la noté cambiada, parece otra persona completamente distinta – respondió con sinceridad – a decir verdad siempre creí que estaba enamorada de ti.-

- ¿ Tanya? ¿Enamorada de mi? – preguntó asombrado. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, ¿pudo ser tan tonto como para no darse cuenta antes de eso?

Pensándolo bien no era tan descabellada la idea. La personalidad a veces fría o poco demostrativa de su amiga ayudó para que ocultara sus sentimientos. Pero ¿porque nunca dijo nada? ¿Por temor al rechazo tal vez? _Pobre Tanya_ … pensó.

Por un momento trató de ponerse en su lugar y comprender como debió sentirse cuando el comenzó a salir con su hermana y como si fuera poco le pidió ayuda para escoger el anillo de compromiso… Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido le hubiese evitado ese dolor…

Ahora comprendía la pregunta que le formuló en el departamento… ¿Por qué nunca te fijaste en mi?... Nunca fue su intención enamorarse, mucho menos de Bella … pero no pudo evitarlo, no quiso hacerlo tampoco, fue amor a primera vista y no se arrepentía de nada en absoluto, Bella era lo mejor que podía haberle ocurrido… _Ella era su vida, lo daria todo con tal de que ella estuviera bien y feliz…_

Continuara…

Uff aunque no lo crean termine los tres capitulos en un par de horas jajaja si que tengo tiempo libre jeje ^_^' bueno ya solo faltan 6 capitulos mas uff todavia le queda un resto a la historia pero ya todo empieza a tomar forma asi como tambien se empiezan a descubrir varios secretos nuestros personajes ya se estan dando cuenta de algunos hechos que sin querer se les pasaron desaparcibidos… en fin espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que en si fue bastante corto pero como ya lo dije en el capitulo anterior quiero terminar con esta historia pronto ya que tengo nuevos proyectos que definitivamente me tienen ansiosa y quiero centrar mis 5 sentidos al 100% en ese fin que sera una adaptacion sin contar con que estoy intentando crear una historia 100% mia y tambien estoy recibiendo ayuda de una amiga para publicar unos cuantos One Shot pero en fin disfruten este capitulo!

Bye bye


	17. Eso no es amor

Como pude olvidarte.

**Capitulo 17.- Eso no es amor.**

Pasaron algunas semanas y el Dr. Vulturi que había cancelado su visita en dos oportunidades por problemas personales finalmente llegó a Phoenix para ver a Bella.

Lamentablemente la Bella no mostraba mejoría de ningún tipo, algunos días recordaba situaciones del día anterior y a veces ni siquiera eso. Edward se encontraba por demás preocupado ante la situación y nunca se alejó de ella, recordara o no, siempre estaría a su lado.

Trató de evitar a Tanya hasta saber con exactitud que le ocurría a su prometida, se suponía que ésta debía mejorar con el paso del tiempo, no empeorar. Cada día que pasaba tenía mas dudas respecto del profesionalismo de Jacob y en varias oportunidades lo vio conversando con Tanya, lo cual le parecía extraño.

- Buenos días… soy el Dr. Aro Vulturi – comentó el medico, sorprendiendo a Edward que se disponía a entrar en la habitación de Bella.

- Dr. Volturi… - dijo sorprendido - gracias por venir… pase por aquí lo llevaré a ver a Bella … -

Le pareció demasiado joven pero confiaba en su reputación, tendría unos 30 años, tenía el cabello corto y de color castaño al igual que sus ojos.

- Perdón… se me hizo tarde – comentó Jasper que llegó agitado – amigo, ¿como estas? – preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a Volturi.

- He estado mejor… ¿y tu? -

- Bien… bien… y dime ¿que es lo que te tenía tan ocupado en Roma? -

- Mi divorcio… me estoy separando de Jane… - comentó algo apenado.

Jasper asintió y palmeó la espalda de su amigo, lamentando por dentro el haber sacado el tema. Conocía a Jane y Aro desde la preparatoria, ellos habían sido novios desde entonces.

- ¿Entramos? – les preguntó Edward un tanto ansioso.

Asintieron e ingresaron a la habitación. Bella se encontraba recostada, con recurrentes jaquecas que no la dejaron levantar en toda la mañana.

- Bella … el es el Dr. Volturi… - mencionó el Edward señalando al joven doctor.

- Dr. Volturi que bueno que haya podido venir… - respondió la joven.

- Puedes decirme Aro… – interrumpió.

Comenzó con las preguntas de rutina, siempre sospechó que no era normal lo que le sucedía a Bella pero aún así prefería esperar a tener en sus manos algunos resultados que había solicitado, antes de dar un diagnóstico apresurado.

- ¿Que sucede aquí? – interrumpió Black al ingresar de improviso a la habitación.

Aro presentó sus credenciales y explicó que le habían solicitado una segunda opinión. Jacob sabía que teniendo la autorización de Bella no podía negarle verla o prohibir la realización de los exámenes que Volturi creyera conveniente.

Salió de la habitación hecho un demonio y llamó de inmediato a Tanya, debían realizar algo rápido, de lo contrario podrían encontrar rastros de la droga en el cuerpo de Bella.

-.-

Se encontraron en un pequeño bar ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad, un lugar de luces tenues donde nadie los conocería y pudieran urdir un nuevo plan tranquilamente.

- Ese maldito de Cullen sigue desconfiando de mi y pidió la opinión de nada menos que Volturi – comentó encolerizado.

- Bueno… no es para menos, siempre estas encima de Bella … ¿que paso con esa tal Lean? – preguntó la pelinegra con naturalidad.

- Lean no tiene nada que ver en esto. Si vamos al caso… ¿no tenías que seducir a Cullen? No puedes ¿verdad? – comentó con sarcasmo.

- No es tan fácil como creí… – bufó luego de un prolongado silencio. Cuánto le costó decir esa frase… cuanto le dolía reconocer que no podía hacer nada para separarlos, no quería caer en las típicas trampas para casar a los hombres, pero… ¿le quedaba otra opción?

- ¿Que hacemos con Bella? En los análisis de laboratorio que solicitó Volturi saldrán rastros de la droga que le hemos estado inyectando y no puedo impedir su realización.

Matarla sería lo más fácil, pensó la pelinegra, todos sus problemas terminarían con un disparo certero en el pecho de su hermanita. Si tan solo hubiese muerto en la caída, pero no… tenía que vivir, para complicar su existencia.

- Primero que nada suspende la aplicación de la droga…

- Si ya pensé en eso… - interrumpió el joven - se me ocurrió también que quizás pueda falsear la historia clínica para que parezca que prescribí con anterioridad un medicamento con esa misma droga, solo que la cantidad sería mucho menor. Eso solucionaría parte del problema, porque en realidad Volturi suprimirá esa medicación que supuestamente Bella toma y si yo no puedo seguir inyectándole la droga, eventualmente recobrará la memoria.

- No podemos permitir eso… – escupió enérgica en un tono más elevado de voz, llamando la atención de algunas personas que se encontraban al rededor.

- ¿Que mas ocultas? además de tu enfermizo amor por Cullen – preguntó intrigado.

- Nada… nada es solo que no puede recordar… no puede – murmuró Tanya mirando a los costados para ver si seguían observándola. Debía mantener la calma pero el solo pensar que podría ser puesta en evidencia le causaba pánico.

- No podemos hacer otra cosa, Bella mejorará y será dada de alta y cuando eso suceda no podremos hacer nada… Si tan solo conquistaras a Cullen y fuera el quien se olvidara de ella – afirmó el pelinegro.

Debía pensar en otra cosa… no podía dejar que su hermana recordara lo sucedido el día antes de su boda, de pronto dejó de ser importante que recordara a Edward, ese era el menor de sus problemas

-.-

De regreso al hospital y unos metros antes de llegar a la puerta principal, observó a la joven Lean salir del mismo y casi sin mirar hacia los lados cruzar la avenida. ¿Qué podría haberle sucedido? Se apresuró alcanzarla, antes de que algún automovilista la embistiera.

- ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa? – preguntó mientras tomaba su brazo y la acompañaba a la otra acera – ¿Estas bien? – mirando los ojos llorosos de la muchacha supo que algo no estaba bien.

- Dr. Black… es mi padre Harry… el… el tuvo un accidente – balbuceó.

- Tranquilízate Lean… todo estará bien - comentó abrazando a la desconsolada joven – te lo prometo… -

- Tengo miedo… mi padre es lo único que tengo – sollozó hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del joven.

- Me tienes a mi Lean… - murmuró Jacob casi inaudible.

Esa mujer se le había metido en cada poro de su ser casi sin darse cuenta. En las tres últimas semanas habían compartido algunas salidas, demasiado sanas para su gusto, como tomar helado al parque o malteadas, cine o algún almuerzo tal vez pero sabía que no podía exigirle nada más.

Nunca conoció a alguien tan devota a su trabajo o a su familia, en este caso su padre a quien él había conocido una semana atrás, cuando dejó a Lean en la puerta de su casa. Era ya casi un anciano muy agradable y a pesar de no ser de su misma clase social se sintió muy a gusto con ellos cuando lo invitaron a cenar.

Amablemente la llevó en su auto hasta el hospital donde se encontraba Harry y la ayudó en todo lo que pudo utilizando sus influencias como profesional. No tenía seguro así que se le cobró el costo de la intervención. Jacob sin pensarlo dos veces corrió con todos los gastos a pesar de la negativa de Lean, pero no había mucho por hacer, si no se pagaba su padre no seria atendido, asi que no le quedaba otra que aceptar.

El estado de salud era delicado pero afortunadamente se encontraba fuera de peligro. Luego de ver a su padre conciente y en aparente buen estado de salud Lean se tranquilizó y salió nuevamente al pasillo donde Jacob la esperaba sentado en un banquillo.

Al verlo ahí sentado apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas mirando el piso, pensó en lo afortunada que era al tenerlo como ¿amigo? Parecía que el quería algo más que su amistad pero sentía temor a equivocarse ¿realmente alguien como él podía fijarse en ella? No terminaba de comprender que veía en ella, es decir, era muy bonita pero las clases sociales eran totalmente opuestas y ¿si buscaba burlarse de ella? Por la manera en que se portó siempre con ella y en especial ese día no lo parecía.

Se acercó lentamente a él y se sentó a su lado. El buscó su mirada y ella mirando esos ojos castaños que tanto le gustaban murmuró:

- No se que hubiese hecho sin ti Jacob … de algún modo te lo pagaré… -

- No tienes que pagarme nada… lo hice porque quise y lo volvería a hacer… – respondió pasando un brazo por su espalda a modo de contención.

Lo había llamado por su nombre luego de tanto tiempo, en cierto modo estaba bajando esa barrera invisible que construyó para él. Esa era la mejor paga que podía recibir. Poco a poco comenzaba a pensar en Bella ya no como su amor, sino más bien como una obsesión.

Nunca pensó que llegara a interesarle de verdad una joven como Lean, en verdad era bonita pero la diferencia de clase era muy marcada y el siempre se fijó en ese tipo de cosas, por lo menos hasta ahora.

**Continuara…**

^.^ Hola!

Que tal el capitulo… verdad que odiamos cada vez menos a Jacob ¿? :) o al menos yo sip jaja bueno ya falta menos no se pierdan los capitulos que nos llevan a la recta final de este finc

Bye bye


	18. Terremoto

_**Como pude olvidarte.**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. M. y esta es una adaptación

**Capitulo 18.- Terremoto.**

Los primeros resultados hechos a Bella arrojaron exceso de una droga conocida como Escopolamina. Según la historia clínica, estaba tomando una medicación que incluía aquel componente, sin embargo la cantidad hallada en su cuerpo era abrumadora.

Por el momento Aro solo pudo suspender aquel medicamento y esperar alguna mejoría en la joven. No podía hacer ningún tipo de acusacion, sin estar seguro de que sus sospechas estuvieran fundadas. Poco a poco la muchacha parecía reconocer algunas cosas que le pertenecían o recordar lugares que con anterioridad pudo visitar. Pero faltaba lo más importante, que recordara a Edward.

Una semana después dieron de alta a Bella bajo la supervisión de Aro. Jacob nada pudo hacer, de lo contrario podía quedar al descubierto. Tanya lo amenazó pero ya nada podía hacerse… al menos no por ahora debería mantenerse al margen.

De momento Bella se quedaría junto a sus padres, dado que no recordaba nada de lo vivido junto a Edward.

.

.

.

Edward la visitaba asiduamente en la casa de sus suegros, sentía que solo eran amigos pero no podía pretender nada más de alguien que no recordaba amarlo.

- ¿A donde iremos hoy? – preguntó feliz al escuchar su voz al teléfono.

- Te llevaré a cenar – respondió pensando que tal vez recordaría algo si la llevaba al lugar donde le propuso matrimonio.

- Me parece genial pero antes tengo que encontrarme con Aro, quiere pedirme algunos estudios más – comentó la muchachita muy emocionada.

- Está bien… pasaré por ti esta noche -.

Ese día hacía un calor fuera de lo común, así que se puso un vestido celeste algo entallado, sandalias bajas y salió rumbo a la consulta de su medico.

.

.

.

Rosalie fue dada de alta luego de estar varias semanas internada por la serie de traumatismos y contusiones que le provocó aquel accidente luego de ver a Emmett saliendo de un hotel con Jessica. Él se encargaría de llevarla a la casa que, por lo menos por ahora, le pertenecía a ambos. No podía evitarlo, todavía era su marido, aunque le había exigido el divorcio, estaba claro que Emmett haría todo lo posible por convencerla de lo contrario.

Ella lo amaba como el primer día, pero no sabía si podría perdonar su infidelidad. Aún cuando él juró no haber tenido relaciones con Jessica, no se le hacía fácil olvidar lo ocurrido. Hoy estaba esperando un bebé de ese hombre al que tanto amaba, pero si no podía perdonarlo ¿Cómo seguir juntos entonces? Por lo pronto, ella se quedaría en la casa y Emmett en el departamento de Edward.

- ¿Estarás bien sola? – preguntó consternado.

- Creo que será lo mejor… al menos por ahora – comentó la rubia sin siquiera mirarlo por que sabia que si lo veía a los ojos se arrepentiría de su decisión.

.

.

.

El modo de tocar la puerta era inconfundible… ¿que podía querer ahora? Ya le había dicho que quería hacerse a un lado, estaba arrepentido de la alianza que formó con ella… Tanya era una mujer de temer y lo mejor era mantenerla alejada. Lo único que podía agradecerle es el haber conocido a esa joven morocha que, hoy por hoy, alegraba sus días…

- Adelante… – dijo resignado en voz alta.

- Jacob… necesito hablar contigo… es urgente – comentó algo nerviosa.

.

.

.

- ¿Aro estas seguro de que estos estudios son los últimos? – preguntó.

- Así es… te veré cuando tengas los resultados – respondió mientras la acompañaba a la puerta de su consultorio.

Se estaba despidiendo de ella cuando todo el lugar comenzó a temblar. La abrazó con fuerza y murmuró:

- No tengas miedo Bella, estaremos seguros bajo el marco de la puerta…

Ella solo asintió y escondió su rostro en el pecho del joven. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward, ¿Por qué no eran sus brazos los que la protegían? En ellos siempre se sintió tan segura y ahora temía por su vida y la de él ¿Dónde estaría? Solo esperaba que estuviera a salvo…

- Esto empeora Bella… – gritó al ver los pedazos de pared que caían a su alrededor – salgamos…

Pero mientras corrían tratando de buscar la salida el piso se agrietó y cedió donde se encontraba Bella, haciendo que ésta cayera unos cuantos metros abajo. Con la ayuda de algunos hombres que se encontraban allí logró sacarla, se encontraba inconciente pero en aparente buen estado.

Una vez afuera el joven medico se encontró con un panorama desolador, una multitud de personas heridas, gente que salía de sus casas temiendo otras replicas o posibles derrumbes, otros corrían despavoridos de un lugar a otro buscando a familiares, por donde mirara se encontraba con ese tipo de escenas y se escuchaban gritos de horror. Los cimientos de los edificios cedían desplomándose cual si fueran maquetas de cartón…

La depositó suavemente en el piso y colocó su abrigo a modo de almohada. Aproximadamente una hora después abrió sus ojos y miró alrededor asustada… Lentamente se incorporó y observó sus manos y sus piernas con algunas heridas, su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Que había pasado? Poco a poco la información comenzó a llegar a su cerebro, hubo un terremoto y el suelo bajo sus pies cedió, pero antes de eso… ¿estuvo internada? Y… ¿había perdido la memoria? Oh por Dios… ¿se había olvidado de él…?

- Edward… – susurró al ver el anillo en su dedo.

Aro se percató que Bella había recobrado el conocimiento y se dirigió a ella:

- ¿Te siente bien Bella?

- ¿Dr. Vulturis? – el joven asintió ante la pregunta de su joven paciente – ¿Donde está Edward?… Debo encontrarlo…

- Pero… ¿donde lo buscaras? Puede haber más temblores… es muy peligroso Bella – respondió preocupado.

- No entiende Dr. Aro… debo decirle a Edward que recuerdo todo… déjame ir por él.

- ¿Recuperaste la memoria? – preguntó revisando alguna de las heridas en su cabeza.

- No lo se… - respondió con una amplia sonrisa – creo que si… siento como si mi cabeza tuviera demasiada información… pero lo recuerdo a él… recuerdo que iba a casarme con Edward…

- Deja que te acompañe a buscarlo entonces – afirmó.

- No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien… la gente necesita un doctor aquí – respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

Dicho esto dejó a un preocupado Aro pero debía marcharse, debía encontrar a Edward … Sabía bien como llegar al departamento donde vivieron juntos. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de aquellos momentos? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar a Edward?

.

.

.

- ¿De veras quieres que me vaya? – preguntó una vez más.

- Si será lo mejor… que cada su siga su camino - respondió fríamente la castaña – no quiero que…

Rosalie fue interrumpida por el fuerte movimiento que sacudió las paredes de su casa. Emmett vio que una de ellas cedía sobre ellos y lo último que pudo hacer fue empujar a su esposa hacia un costado pero el quedó sepultado bajo los escombros.

.

.

.

- ¿Que es eso tan urgente? – preguntó Jacob de mala gana.

- Tenemos que hacer algo con Bella – comentó la pelinegra – estaba pensando que…

Aún se encontraba hablando de pie junto al escritorio cuando sintieron ellos también el sismo que sacudió la ciudad. La gran biblioteca que tenía Black en su despacho se tambaleó, no le dio tiempo a Tanya de nada, un grito de horror salió de su boca y esa gran estructura se desplomó aplastando su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo. Jacob tampoco pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, trató de sacarla un par de veces pero el mueble era demasiado pesado para uno solo, así que llamó a algunos enfermeros y logró sacarla. Todavía estaba consiente y gritaba de dolor.

A pesar de los pedidos de la mujer logró dejarla a cargo de otro profesional y salió en busca de Lean, era su día libre así que imagino que estaría visitando a su padre Henry. Solo rogaba que estuviera bien.

.

.

.

El movimiento sísmico tomó por sorpresa a Edward en su departamento, lo primero que pasó por su mente fue Bella y salió en busca de ella. Comenzó a caminar casi sin rumbo… ¿Dónde la buscaría primero? ¿En lo de Aro?… ¿En su casa?… Solo esperaba que se encontrara sana y salva.

Llegó al consultorio de Aro y lo encontró en la acera atendiendo algunos heridos.

- ¿Has visto a Bella? – preguntó el joven desesperado por no verla por ningún lado.

- Dijo que iba a buscarte…

- Maldición – bramó.

No dio lugar a explicaciones, dejó a Vulturi hablando solo y de inmediato salió corriendo hacia su departamento nuevamente. Pasó de nuevo por el centro de la ciudad y escuchó las últimas noticias en una pantalla gigante, ubicada sobre un edificio, pendía de algunos cables… tal parece que cedería también en cualquier momento:

"_Un violento terremoto de 7,8 grados en la escala abierta de Richter acaba de sacudir a Phoenix y las zonas circundantes a la capital, aún se desconocen los daños_ – relató la periodista - _Desde el aire veo puedo ver muchos edificios prácticamente destruidos. Esto es terrible… al parecer el epicentro tuvo lugar en la zona del centro de la cuidad."_

- Bella… - murmuró angustiado.

Las sirenas de las ambulancias se confundían con las de los bomberos, había personas que aprovechaban para saquear los negocios de comidas o de electrónica. Algunos edificios estaban en llamas y ciertamente la ciudad era un caos. Ya hacía un par de horas desde el primero y más fuerte de los temblores… y solo podía pedir a Dios que ella estuviera bien…

El escuchar su nombre entre el pandemónium lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró y buscó su rostro entre la gente, debía tratarse de ella… estaba convencido de que era su voz la que había escuchado.

Finalmente la vio aparecer detrás de unos vehículos que habían sido abandonados en medio de la avenida. Al verla corrió a su encuentro y la abrazó con fuerza. Al fin suspiró aliviado al tenerla entre sus brazos.

- Bella… tenía tanto miedo de perderte… - susurró en su oído con ternura – no se que haría sin ti…

Finalmente se sintió segura en sus brazos. Sonrió al escuchar sus palabras, a pesar de todo la seguía amando con la misma intensidad. Si lo pensaba bien ella tampoco dejó de quererlo, aún cuando no lo recordaba siempre sintió algo especial por él. Subió sus manos al pecho de Edward alejándose lo suficiente de él como para buscar su mirada y murmuró:

- Te amo Edward… nunca dejé de hacerlo…

- Bella… - murmuró desconcertado.

- Si Edward… te recuerdo… no se como pude olvidarme de ti – sollozó apenada.

- Mi niña… mi dulce princesa… tu no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó… te amo con locura y estaría a tu lado me recordaras o no – respondió mientras que con su mano limpiaba el tizne de su rostro… ese rostro que amó desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

**Continuara…**

Ahh por fin Bella recordó a nuestro querido Eddy :) que felicidad… por otro lado que terrible tragedia U_U me recordó lo ocurrido el 27 de febrero en mi país uff nada agradable. En fin ya estamos llegando a la recta final de este finc quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo y NO se pierdan los últimos capítulos bye


	19. Un nuevo comienzo para todos

Como pude olvidarte.

**Capitulo 19.- Un nuevo comienzo.**

Llegó agitado a la clínica donde se encontraba internado el señor Clearwater, esperando que Lean se encontrara a salvo. El panorama no era distinto a los otros… las luces de emergencia en funcionamiento, tanto pacientes como profesionales corriendo de un lado a otro, parte de la estructura de cemento en el suelo y tanto polvo en el aire que se le hacía difícil respirar.

Cuando llegó por fin a la habitación en el tercer piso, se encontró con que algo trababa la puerta desde adentro, pero con un fuerte empujón logró abrirla y encontró a la morocha de rodillas frente a la cama de su padre con los codos apoyados en ella y las manos en forma de plegaria… lentamente levantó la mirada al escuchar el golpe y se encontró con los ojos negros de Jacob que la miraban con ternura. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta donde el estaba para abrazarlo con fuerza. Jacob sonrió aliviado y correspondió su abrazo. Luego de unos segundos sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas lo miraron y murmuró:

- _Estás bien, cuanto me alegro de que Dios escuchara mis plegarias…_

¿Estaba rezando por él? ¿Tanto se preocupaba por su bienestar? Su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados en los últimos meses, esa joven era tan dulce, tan hermosa, tan distinta a él… sin duda alguna nunca había conocido a alguien como ella.

- Lean… - murmuró mirándola a los ojos – estaba tan preocupado por ti… No se que hubiese hecho si algo te sucedía… -

- Jacob… – murmuró escéptica. ¿Sería verdad lo que decía? ¿Acaso había logrado llegar a su corazón?

El señor Clearwater comenzó a aclarar su garganta tratando de llamar la atención de los jóvenes, que inmediatamente se acercaron a el. De ahora en más ya no se alejaría de ella, se aseguraría de que estuviera bien… de que estuviera junto a él.

.

.

.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y vino a su mente lo ocurrido a Emmett la había salvado empujándola hacia un costado. Se incorporó rápidamente y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar pero no había tiempo para eso…

Debajo de una pila de escombros estaba su esposo, tomó la mano que sobresalía y comenzó a gritar su nombre mientras trataba de quitarle un poco de peso de encima. Finalmente pudo descubrir su rostro, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca y corría por su mejilla, tomó su celular y discó el número de emergencias.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Emmett no respondía a sus llamados y su respiración era demasiado tenue… No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, minutos antes lo echaba de su casa y ahora debía luchar por mantenerlo junto a ella.

- Por favor Emmett despierta… no puedes abandonarme ahora… no ahora… – sollozó amargamente la rubia sobre el pecho del pelinegro.

- No te… libraras tan… fácilmente de mi – balbuceó con un hilo de voz.

- Emmett – exclamó emocionada – ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro lleno de polvo.

- ¿Podrás… perdonarme… algún día? – preguntó mientras tosía y más sangre salía de su boca.

- No hables Emmett… – respondió acongojada – estarás bien y estarás junto a mi siempre… siempre…-

- No le digas… a nuestro hijo que te hice llorar… - balbuceó – dile que tu y él son lo que más amo… nunca quise lastimarte… fui un tonto… yo te amo Rose… más que a mi vida… yo nunca…-

Su voz se entrecortaba cada vez más hasta que lentamente dejó de entrar aire a sus pulmones y dejó de respirar. El grito de Rosalie fue lo último que se escuchó en la habitación…

- No me dejes… no te despidas así de mi… maldita sea Emmett… ¡Emmett! – gritó desconsolada.

El equipo de emergencias llegó justo a tiempo y quitando la columna que aún yacía sobre el cuerpo inerte de Emmett comenzaron las maniobras de resucitación. Lograron restablecer su pulso y de inmediato lo cargaron en una ambulancia junto con Rosalie que nunca soltó su mano.

.

.

.

- ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? – preguntó con preocupación una vez más mientras acariciaba su cabello marrón.

- Si Edward… ahora estoy bien – respondió la muchachita – ahora que pude recordarte estoy bien…-

- Aun no puedo creerlo… ¿Y que más recuerdas? – Preguntó intrigado - ¿Recuerdas que te pasó aquel día? ¿El del accidente? -

- Tengo solo algunos recuerdos aislados… aún no puedo recordar que sucedió aquel día pero… Se que de a poco lo lograré… Lo importante es que te recuerdo… a ti -

- Y ¿Recuerdas que íbamos a casarnos? Porque no quiero volver a separarme de ti – murmuró mientras depositaba un suave beso en su mano – ¿Te casarías conmigo? -

- Por supuesto que si… y prometo no volver a olvidarme de ti – sonrió.

.

.

.

- ¿Donde demonios está Black? ¿Por qué no siento mis piernas? Alguien que me diga algo por favor – sollozó la joven en la cama del hospital.

- Señorita por favor cálmese – solicitó una enfermera que se hizo presente debido a los gritos desesperados de Tanya – estamos haciendo todo lo humanamente posible…-

- ¿Dónde está Black? Necesito verlo, necesito hablar con él – suplicó.

- Salió y no lo hemos visto desde entonces – respondió y se marchó del lugar.

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto? ¿Por qué a mí? – Pensó en voz alta - Será por lo que le hice a Bella – se contestó a si misma – Te lo tienes merecido Tanya…-

En su cabeza se debatían una vez más el bien y el mal… era consiente de todo el mal que le había causado a su hermana pero había entrado en un juego que parecía tener solo un final, la muerte de alguna de las dos, o ella o su hermana… No parecía quedar otra opción sin duda alguna ir a la cárcel no era una de ellas, así que debía hacer algo de inmediato y para eso necesitaba de Black.

.

.

.

En casa de los Swan comprobaron que la familia solo tenía algunos rasguños y afortunadamente la familia de Edward se encontraba igualmente bien. Solo faltaba Tanya y su hermana menor se encontraba muy preocupada por ella. Desconocían su paradero pero a Edward se le ocurrió que quizás se encontraba en el Hospital con Jacob y no se equivocaba. Era una relación que no comprendía y llegado el momento le exigiría a su amiga una explicación, pero por el momento solo le interesaba que su querida Bella y sus allegados estuvieran a salvo.

Al llegar al hospital se encontraron con que efectivamente Tanya se encontraba allí cuando ocurrió el sismo y una biblioteca de dimensiones considerables había caído sobre ella. No podía saberse a ciencia cierta las consecuencias de semejante traumatismo pero no podía ser nada bueno cuando su columna se encontraba severamente dañada.

Ingresaron a la habitación y Bella decidió pasar la noche junto a ella por si precisaba algo. La mayor de los Swan finalmente había caído en un profundo sueño ayudada por unos sedantes pero aún así la menor de las hermanas decidió quedarse y Edward hizo lo mismo… ya no se separaría de su Bella nunca más…

.

.

.

Jacob acompañó a Lean hasta su casa para chequear los daños y se encontró con daños irreparables, toda la casa se había desplomado. No quedaba nada de ella y parecía imposible una reconstrucción. La joven al ver el estado de la que por tantos años había sido su hogar comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

- ¿Qué será de nosotras? ¿A dónde viviremos ahora? – sollozó.

- No te preocupes Lean… en mi casa hay lugar para ustedes y de a poco reconstruiremos tu hogar… ya no llores – solicitó tomando la barbilla de la joven con su mano y obligándola a mirarlo.

- ¿Que dices Jacob? Yo no podría hacer eso… no estaría bien que…-

El joven doctor interrumpió a la muchacha rozando sus labios con los de él. Lean abrió sus ojos asombrada y el se alejó de ella unos centímetros…

- Lo siento… no debí…-

- Está bien Jacob, no te preocupes… – interrumpió la joven bajando su mirada.

- No… no está bien Lean, no he sido sincero contigo… Hay algo que debes saber. Se que este no es el mejor lugar pero yo… necesito que sepas que yo…-

- Solo algo necesito saber… – interrumpió la joven colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Jacob - se que te acercaste a mi por las razones equivocadas. Se que nuestro comienzo fue una gran mentira…-

- Lean… - murmuró Jacob sorprendido.

- Si Jacob… ya se que desde un principio que te acercaste a mi para usarme y te dejé hacerlo a pesar de que me negué en un principio – continuó aunque desvió su mirada que comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas – pero puedes ser tan persuasivo cuando quieres – sonrió – que no pude evitar querer estar contigo… enamorarme de ti. Por eso es que solo necesito saber si tus sentimientos hacia mi son verdaderos hoy… no me importa el pasado… yo solo quiero saber si…-

Jacob la interrumpió de igual manera, colocó su dedo índice sobre los rozados labios de la joven y murmuró:

- Es verdad que empecé a salir contigo por otras razones. No esperaba enamorarme de ti… pero lo hice… ¿Cómo no hacerlo? – Sonrió seductoramente - ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Ella sonrió dulcemente y se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza. El correspondió su abrazo y en su oído musitó:

- No quiero alejarme de ti nunca Lean… nunca… Te amo…-

Ella volvió a buscar su mirada, el sonrió levemente y depositó un suave beso en sus labios . Ahora si podía besarla como deseó hacer durante tanto tiempo, pero quería ser honesto con ella no podía seguir mintiéndole a la persona que amaba. Solo faltaba una cosa más… la más difícil por cierto, decirle a Tanya que quería romper la alianza que casi le cuesta la carrera y el amor de su vida…

.

.

.

- Bella… el doctor quiere hablar contigo – comentó Edward colocando su mano en el hombro de su prometida.

Ella se encontraba junto a la cama de su hermana mayor, Tanya aun no había recobrado el conocimiento y quizás era lo mejor, las novedades por el momento no eran nada buenas. Se incorporó y tomó la mano de Edward con una gran sonrisa.

Frente al profesional escucharon el veredicto final… Tanya no volvería a caminar, su columna se había visto seriamente afectada por el golpe.

- ¿Inválida? No… no puede ser verdad… - sollozó la menor de las Swan en el pecho de Edward.

- Doctor ¿no hay ninguna esperanza? Debe haber alguna posibilidad de que ella vuelva a caminar – preguntó el joven triste tanto por el estado actual de su amiga y mas aun por el estado emocional de su amada Bella.

- Lo siento… se están probando nuevas técnicas pero en ratas… aún no es seguro probarlo en humanos… Lo siento – concluyó el profesional.

- Pobre Tanya… nadie se merece algo como eso - murmuró Bella tristemente – ni siquiera ella…-

Edward la miró extrañado… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Acaso sabía algo que el desconocía?

**Continuara…**

Bueno hoy será una actualización doble al rato publico el siguiente capitulo que ya seria el N° 20 y solo nos faltarían dos capítulos mas y la historia acabaría ^_^ una vez que termine esta voy a empezar a trabajar con mis otros proyectos tengo varios en '_pausa' _ y voy a intentar publicar mas seguido 'Amor por internet' que personalmente para _mi _ es un deleite esa historia es tan romántica que uff bueno en fin nos leemos luego jejejeje bye!


	20. Un regreso inesperado

Como pude olvidarte.

_Los personajes de este finc no me pertenecen si no a Stephanie Meyer, y este finc es una adaptación del original de Mariana_.

**Capitulo 20.- Un regreso inesperado.**

Habían transcurrido un par de meses y Tanya fue sometida a una serie de cirugías sin éxito alguno… ya no volvería a caminar. Enterada de su situación se rehusaba a comer o a hablar y en cambio decidió pasar sus días llorando sin consuelo. Hasta que un día…

- ¿Edward sigue afuera? – preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana y sorprendiendo a su hermana menor que estaba sentada junto a ella.

- Tanya… - murmuró con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios – ¿Quieres que lo llame? –

- No… - respondió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – Al fin y al cabo si está aquí es por ti, no por mí… -

- ¿Es eso lo que crees? No es hora de la visita por eso es que no entró – sonrió tratando de convencer a su hermana.

- No hace falta que mientas… Se que está aquí porque no quiere alejarse de ti y está bien por mi – mintió.

- Dime Tanya… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó incorporándose junto a la cabecera de la cama.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer por mi… estoy donde merezco estar – respondió mirándola a los ojos.

Bella comprendió que su hermana estaba convencida de que su situación se debía a un castigo divino o karma ¿Era por algo que había hecho? Debía confirmar sus sospechas, su hermana había tenido algo que ver con su accidente… No quería recordarlo si así fuera pero necesitaba saber la verdad…

La menor de las Swan no respondió y en su lugar salió de la habitación ignorando incluso a Edward que se encontraba sentado en el pasillo.

- Bella… Bella – vociferó tomando su brazo y obligándola a girar - ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa amor?... ¿Puedo acompañarte? –

- Solo necesito salir de aquí… ¿Podrías llevarme a la casa que compramos juntos? – preguntó curiosa.

- ¿Estas segura? No has ido allí desde el accidente – comentó preocupado.

Bella asintió y juntos fueron a la casa que habían comprado para vivir cuando se hubieran casado. Los planes seguían intactos al igual que la casa, a pesar del sismo ocurrido recientemente. Solo esperaban alguna mejoría en Tanya y la boda se llevaría a cabo según lo pensado.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando ingresaron a la vivienda y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar detalles de ese día. Edward no se dio cuenta de ello y decidió recorrerla prefiriendo que Bella estuviera sola.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, algo dentro de ella le impedía recordar pero lentamente comenzó a hacerlo… Lo ocurrido ese día se presentaba ante ella con claridad… subió las escaleras hasta el que sería su dormitorio e ingresando al mismo vino a su memoria la imagen de Tanya sentada en la cama junto a su vestido de novia.

De pronto todo fue muy claro… unas lágrimas escurridizas corrieron por sus mejillas. Su querida hermana estaba enamorada de Edward, lo amó desde siempre y nunca se había atrevido a confesarlo… En medio de una discusión ella había caído y su hermana trató de sostener su mano sin conseguirlo… Pero ¿Qué hacer ahora que conocía la verdad? No soportaba la idea de perder a Edward, sin embargo al estar con él estaba lastimando a su hermana…

Salió de la casa sin avisarle a Edward y subió a un taxi para llegar al hospital nuevamente, necesitaba hablar con Tanya.

.

.

.

Una vez que Bella se había marchado Tanya cerró sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño… Que difícil se le hacía últimamente, los fantasmas de lo ocurrido volvían cada noche impidiéndole hacerlo.

Frunció el ceño y abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir que algo frío tocaba su frente, al hacerlo descubrió que un arma estaba apoyada causando esa sensación. Gimió y la figura se acercó a ella tapando su boca con la otra mano.

- Al fin estaremos juntos… – murmuró una voz masculina.

.

.

.

En otra ala del hospital Rosalie cuidaba de su esposo aún inconsciente, nunca recobró la conciencia desde el terremoto y las posibilidades de que lo hiciera eran remotas. Aún así ella no perdía las esperanzas, estaría junto a él toda la vida si era necesario…

- Sabes Emmett… tendremos un varón… hoy nos lo confirmaron – sonrió dejando escapar unas lágrimas – solo espero que tenga tus ojos y no tus mañas – rió – necesito que estés junto a mi cuando él nazca ¿me escuchaste Emmett? Puedo perdonarte cualquier cosa menos eso – sollozó la rubia apoyando su frente sobre la tibia mano de su amado.

Sentía que poco a poco perdía sus fuerzas contra los pronósticos que decían que Emmett ya no despertaría y lloró amargamente sobre su mano aferrándose a ella con más fuerza. De pronto un gemido casi inaudible la sacó de su ensimismamiento y desvió su mirada de asombro hacia la mano de Emmett…

- ¡Por Dios! – susurró la castaña al ver que movía uno de sus dedos – Emmett mi amor… sabía que no me abandonarías – suspiró algo aliviada y corrió en busca de ayuda.

.

.

.

No muy lejos de allí pero en un importante restaurante Jacob estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta que creyó nunca haría…

- Lamento llegar tarde – murmuró Lean besando fugazmente sus labios.

- Está bien las mujeres bellas siempre nos hacen esperar – respondió corriendo la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse.

- Escogiste un lugar verdaderamente hermoso Jacob – comentó emocionada mirando alrededor – me intriga aquello que tienes para decirme…-

- Es una pregunta más bien – respondió algo nervioso y haciendo un gesto con la mano se acercaron unos mozos con copas de champagne. La música cambió y comenzó a escucharse el sonido de violines…

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Lean? – Preguntó finalmente tomando una pequeña caja que venía en la bandeja entre las copas.

- ¿Casarnos? – preguntó nerviosa y casi sin entender.

- Se que hace poco tiempo que nos conocemos pero realmente yo no preciso nada más… Se que tu eres a quien amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti… pero entenderé si tu…-

- Claro que acepto – interrumpió convencida – yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti.-

.

.

.

- James… – murmuró Tanya con temor - ¿Cómo es que tu…? –

- ¿Cómo es que estoy con vida? – preguntó interrumpiéndola.

La joven asintió sin poder quitar su mirada de él, no podía creer que luego de tanto tiempo él estuviera con vida… ¿Acaso venía a matarla? Quizás era lo mejor… Terminar con su vida de una vez y por todas, al fin y al cabo ya nada tenía sentido para ella. Había hecho cosas terribles que hoy la atormentaban, nunca tendría el amor de su adorado Edward y nunca volvería a caminar…

El hombre suspiró y la miró con desdén. Le ordenó obedecer a punta de pistola y la sentó en su silla de ruedas. Finalmente respondió…

- Creíste que había muerto ¿verdad? Pero no fue así, unos pescadores me rescataron y debido a las heridas que me infringiste pasé todo este tiempo recuperándome… Fingí no recordar quien era para no tener que dar explicaciones… - comentó sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma – explicaciones que no venían al caso… Esto es entre tú y yo Tanya…-

- ¿Viniste a matarme? – preguntó desafiante.

- ¿Matarte? Hay otros en mi lista primero pero todo depende… – respondió con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro – por ahora vendrás conmigo… -

Ella sabía que el primero en su lista era Edward y por nada del mundo le dejaría hacerlo… antes muerta…

- Hazlo… mátame… ya nada me interesa – respondió tomando el caño del arma y colocándola cerca de su frente – asegúrate de no fallar…-

- Me imagino que es porque después de todo no pudiste quedarte con Edward ¿verdad? ¿No quieres que solucione ese problema por ti? –

- ¿Solucionarlo? – preguntó intrigada.

¿Acaso pensaba matar a… Bella? Ciertamente su problema se acabaría allí pero ¿Y él? Él era un problema en si mismo…

James le ordenó callar cuando escuchó ruidos en el pasillo…

- Quizás se nos una tu querida hermanita o tu adorado Edward ¿No crees? – preguntó en voz baja.

- No le hagas daño… por favor – susurró con temor la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué no le haga daño a quien? ¿A Edward tu único amor o Bella tu querida hermana?– preguntó.

.

.

.

- Bella… Bella – la llamó subiendo por las escaleras – es hora de irnos…-

Al darse cuenta de que no estaba en la casa supo que algo no estaba bien… Su Bella había recordado algo, de eso estaba seguro ¿pero que? ¿Y porque no confió en él? Solo se le ocurría un lugar donde podría estar… Junto a su hermana en el Hospital, así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su auto y a toda velocidad se dirigió allí.

.

.

.

- Tanya ¿estas despierta todavía? – preguntó al entrar tímidamente en la habitación que se encontraba a oscuras.

- Pasa Bella… ambos queremos hablar contigo – dijo una voz tras ella. Con brusquedad tomó su brazo y la empujó sobre la cama que ocupaba minutos antes su hermana.

- ¿James…? – preguntó desconcertada cuando la luz se encendió y pudo ver su rostro.

- Así es… - respondió con su mirada llena de odio.

- ¿Qué significa esto?... Tanya ¿te encuentras bien? – interrogó preocupada mirando a su hermana.

- Tanya ¿No te arrepientes de todo lo que hiciste al ver que tu hermana es tan buena contigo? ¿Sabías Bella que tu querida hermana trató de matarnos y no siente ningún tipo de remordimiento? No lo entiendo… – preguntó rolando los ojos y rascando su cabeza con la punta de la pistola.

Bella no quitó la vista de su hermana y ésta lentamente dirigió su fría mirada hacia ella… ¿Se arrepentía? Y si lo hacía ¿alguna vez su hermana la perdonaría? Una lágrima rodó por su pálida mejilla al notar que no había sorpresa en el rostro de Bella sino una dulce expresión… su hermana menor recordaba lo que había sucedido el día antes de su boda y aún así…

Aún así la miraba con tanta ternura… Su querida hermana… ¿Cuándo comenzó a odiarla? ¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo? ¿Por amor? ¿Realmente era amor ese sentimiento enfermizo que sentía por Edward?

- No… no creo que te arrepientas de nada – vociferó el joven de ojos color gris – creo que deseas ver a tu hermana bajo tierra…-

El pelilargo se acercó a Bella y tomó con fuerza su muñeca haciéndola gemir, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo haciendo que la espalda de la muchacha chocara bruscamente contra su pecho… su brazo izquierdo presionó su cuello mientras que con su mano derecha colocó la punta del arma en su sien. Un grito ahogado salió de su boca y una expresión de dolor pudo verse en su rostro ¿Tanya realmente quería verla muerta? Porque ese hombre estaba dispuesto a matarla solo por complacerla…

**Continuara**…

Lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el segundo capitulo quedando el marcador 20/22 ^_^ ya prácticamente acabamos y uff quien hubiera imaginado que James volveria de la muerte. Bueno chicas lo único que les puedo decir como adelanto es que en el próximo capitulo habrá un funeral de uno de mis personajes favoritos U_U y estoy muy triste por eso… No sean malas y déjenme sus comentarios bye!


	21. Sin rencores

**Como pude olvidarte.**

**IMPORTANTE LEAN AL FINAL…**

_Capitulo 21.- Sin rencores._

La fría mirada de Tanya era difícil de descifrar ¿Tanto la odiaba? No… su hermana no podía odiarla… era su querida hermana mayor y nunca podría dejar de quererla aún cuando deseara su muerte.

Tanya se mantenía inmutable ante la amenaza de James, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo capaz de eso y mucho más… Pero ¿serviría de algo que su hermana muriera? Como si James fuera a dejarla ser feliz con alguien más que no fuera él… ¿Quería realmente verla muerta? ¿Hasta cuando seguiría con ese odio?

De pronto vino a su mente la conversación que mantuvo con Jacob semanas atrás…

_*** Flash Back***_

- ¿Querías verme Tanya? – preguntó el pelinegro al pie de su cama.

- Al fin te presentas – bufó molesta – por tu cara de compasión me imagino que sabes que no volveré a caminar…-

- Lo siento Tanya yo…-

- No necesito tu lastima – lo interrumpió molesta – supongo que piensas que me lo merezco…-

- ¿Que querías decirme? – preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Ya no importa… sobretodo si ya no estás interesado en mi hermana… Deberías agradecerme por esa enfermera ¿no? Me enteré que van a casarse…-

- Es verdad… gracias a ti conocí a una mujer increíble y voy a casarme con ella… pero es lo único que puedo agradecerte, por seguir tu delirio hice cosas de las que me arrepentiré toda la vida aún cuando no hubo mayores consecuencias…-

- Tienes razón… soy una mala influencia – sonrió imperturbable - ¿Y ella lo sabe? ¿Sabe que estabas enamorado de Bella y la usaste? Sería muy duro para ella ¿no te parece?-

- Nunca cambiarás… ni aún cuando creas que lo que te sucedió obedece a algún tipo de castigo – sonrió de lado – Lean sabe lo que quiere saber, no le interesa mi pasado…-

- Vaya que suerte tienes entonces… ves por eso decía que ya no podría contar contigo para deshacerme de mi querida hermanita…-

- ¿A pesar de todo sigues con esa idea? ¿No te arrepientes de nada? Ni siquiera ahora que es tu hermana quien te cuida día tras día… ¿Cómo sabes que no recordó el accidente también y aún así está a tu lado?-

- ¿Acaso importa ahora?... mira como estoy – gritó luego de un breve silencio con lágrimas en sus ojos – nunca volveré a caminar…-

- Adiós Tanya – comentó interrumpiéndola - no tiene caso hablar contigo… solo hay maldad en tu corazón… -

Dicho esto el pelinegro abandonó la habitación dejando a Tanya temblando de impotencia y angustia.

- Maldito seas Jacob… – murmuró entre lágrimas golpeando con sus puños la cama

- ¿Que sabes tu de mi? No sabes por lo que estoy pasando, mi vida se convirtió en un infierno el día que lastimé a la persona que más quería… mi pequeña hermana ¿Cuándo te convertí en mi enemiga? – Sollozó en voz baja - … maldito el día que Edward se enamoró de ti… -

_***Fin Flash Back***_

- James… espera – vociferó luego de un prolongado silencio.

- ¿Que pasa Tanya? No me digas que todo esto fue por nada… ¿te has vuelto buena acaso? – preguntó quitando el seguro y presionando con fuerza la punta del arma en la sien de Bella.

- Tanya – murmuró Bella cerrando con fuerza sus ojos al escuchar el ruido del seguro – no te preocupes por mi… - susurró con un hilo de voz al tener su cuello presionado por el brazo de James.

Detestaba que fuera tan buena… deseaba que la odiara, tal y como se lo merecía por haber hecho todo lo posible para separarla de Edward, hasta pensó en matarla. Siempre fue tan buena con ella desde pequeña, la preferida por todos… la buena e inocente de Bella…

.

.

.

- Rosalie… - dijo el medico de su marido colocando la mano sobre su hombro llamando su atención.

- Doctor… - se incorporó de inmediato y lo miró suplicante – Dígame que Emmett se pondrá bien… dígame que no voy a perderlo – murmuró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El médico sonrió levemente y respondió:

- No te preocupes Rosalie tu marido está bien… logramos estabilizarlo y está consciente en este preciso momento… quiere verte – comentó.

Ingresó rápidamente en la habitación y vio a Emmett convaleciente, sus ojos apenas abiertos se iluminaron al verla. Ella corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con cuidado pero con fuerza.

- Sabía que no me abandonarías – sollozó hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su marido.

- Nunca… te amo demasiado – susurró en su oído.

.

.

.

- Bella… ¿Dónde estas? – musitó preocupado en voz alta tamborileando sus dedos sobre el volante de su auto.

Otra vez tenía ese maldito presentimiento, como el día del accidente ¿y si su Bella estaba en peligro de nuevo?

- No otra vez – suspiró nuevamente – no quiero perderte…-

Tomó un atajo no muy seguro para llegar al Hospital, tenía que llegar cuanto antes y confirmar que su prometida se encontrara bien…

.

.

.

- Yo lo haré – respondió finalmente Tanya con una diabólica sonrisa en su rostro.

- Esa es mi Tanya… – comentó orgulloso – y tu… – refiriéndose a Bella – te quedas bien quietita o te mato aquí mismo ¿entendiste?-

Ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. James lentamente aflojó su agarre y se acercó a Tanya para entregarle el arma sin dejar de apuntarle a la menor de las Swan.

Tanya nunca dejó de mirar a Bella con esa sonrisa que parecía dibujada en su rostro. Casi sin expresión tomó el arma que James le ofreció y con ella apuntó a su hermana menor.

Aún ahora, de pie frente a Tanya apretando los puños y sin poder escapar no tenía miedo de morir solo le atormentaba la idea de no poder volver a ver a su Edward … su adorado Edward … nunca se arrepentiría de amarlo… nunca…

- ¿Por qué no dices nada Bella? Ya ves que lo que dije acerca de Tanya es verdad – comentó el rubio.

- Tanya yo… – respondió finalmente la menor – yo… nunca quise lastimarte… Si yo hubiese sabido que tu…-

- ¿Por qué Bella? – Clamó la pelinegra con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¿Por qué no puedes odiarme? Hice todo lo posible por separarte de Edward… créeme que hice todo lo posible – sollozó.

- Nunca podría odiarte – sonrió con una dulce expresión en su rostro – aún cuando desees terminar con mi vida. Eres mi hermana mayor, la que siempre admiré… la que siempre amé…-

Recordaba todo… pero por sobretodo recordó cuanto quería y admiraba a su hermana mayor ¿Cómo odiarla?... No podía, ni aún después de lo vivido aquel fatídico día en que ella cayó del segundo piso. Aquel accidente que intentó ocultar en su memoria porque le resultaba sumamente doloroso.

Su inconsciente lo almacenó junto al recuerdo de Edward tratando de olvidar también la persona que amaba y que le causaba tanto dolor a su hermana. Pero no pudo olvidar a su Edward… su corazón no se lo permitió.

- Vamos Tanya mátala de una buena vez – comentó con seriedad el rubio.

Por supuesto que en los planes de James no estaba solamente matar a Bella sino que también pensaba acabar con la vida de Edward y de Tanya, si esta última no accedía a sus peticiones.

.

.

.

Finalmente Edward llegó al Hospital estacionó el auto prácticamente en medio de la calle principal y corrió con prisa a la habitación de Tanya. Faltaban tan solo unos metros para llegar cuando escuchó un estruendo…

¿Acaso era un disparo? Su mal presentimiento se confirmaba… Apuró aún más su paso pensando que la vida de su amada Bella podía estar en peligro…

Un segundo disparo se oyó cuando intentó abrir la puerta sin conseguirlo. Estaba con cerrojo.  
Comenzó a empujar con su cuerpo hasta que consiguió romperla. Observó la habitación y entreabrió su boca asombrado… había grandes manchas de sangre en la pared y un par de cuerpos en el piso.

Buscó con desesperación aquello que solo para él era importante… Su Bella… solo le importaba que ella estuviera a salvo… cuando al fin la encontró se sintió desfallecer ahí estaba su amada Bella la mujer que significaba su vida entera por la cual lo daría todo sin dudarlo una milésima, su amor eterno se encontraba en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre…

Continuara…

Hola uff si lo se como es posible que dejara el capitulo ahí pero ya se los había dicho en este capitulo moría un personaje muy importante U_U Bueno solo puedo pedirles algo muy simple e importante por ser el penúltimo capitulo les pido que comenten TODOS los que la leen a cambio prometo actualizar muuuuy pronto!

_Los personajes de este finc no me pertenecen si no a Stephanie Meyer, y este finc es una adaptación del original de Mariana._

BYE- BYE


	22. Como pude olvidarte

Como pude olvidarte.

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia es una adaptación de Mariana Gracias!

Pacense por mis otras historias 'Tentación' 'Amor por internet' Y próximamente 'Amor entre barreras'

**Capitulo 22.- Como pude olvidarte.**

Buscó con desesperación aquello que solo para él era importante… Su Bella… solo le importaba que ella estuviera a salvo…

_**-Flash Back-**_

- Lo siento Bella… - murmuró Tanya quitando el seguro del arma – lo siento…-

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras que Bella cerró los suyos al escuchar una vez más el sonido del seguro del arma, tragó saliva con fuerza, esperando estoicamente el disparo.

Tanya apuntaba firmemente sosteniendo el arma con ambas manos, tomó aire pero dirigió la mirada hacía su derecha donde se encontraba James. El rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendido al revivir nuevamente el momento en que su amada le apuntaba con un arma.

- ¿Qué haces Tanya? – preguntó con cierto temor.

- ¿Qué te parece que hago? Ya lastimé demasiado a mi hermana y no dejaré que tú le hagas daño – respondió con firmeza.

Bella abrió lentamente sus ojos y dio un paso adelante tratando de ayudar a su hermana que sabía se encontraba en desventaja al estar en una silla de ruedas.

Tanya al notar su movimiento giró su cabeza y le ordenó no moverse pero fue demasiado tarde… James aprovechó su descuido y trató de quitarle el arma.

- No te acerques Bella – gritó con fuerza la pelinegra mientras forcejeaba con James.

Un disparo se oyó y ambos rivales se miraron fijamente. Bella llevó una mano a su boca ahogando un grito de horror.

- Solo quería que me amaras… – murmuró James mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

- Yo solo puedo amar a Edward… – respondió la pelinegra fríamente.

Lo que hubiese dado por amar a James y así olvidarse por completo de Edward. Al fin y al cabo era tan parecido a ella: meticuloso, frío y calculador, hasta obsesivo incluso como ella. Pero no… el destino quiso que amara a Edward hasta la locura propiamente dicha.

Con sus últimas fuerzas el rubio logro doblar la mano de Tanya que aún sostenía el arma y gatilló. James cayó muerto al suelo ya que la herida había entrado a la altura del corazón. Pero el otro disparo fue directo al abdomen de Tanya.

Trató de sostenerse en su silla pero sus ojos comenzaban a entrecerrarse, su vista se nublaba y sintió como un extraño calor invadía su cuerpo. El dolor era indescriptible… pudo observar como la sangre cubría su torso; salía demasiada y era muy oscura, eso significaba que había tocado un órgano importante y no tardaría en desangrarse. Finalmente su cuerpo perdió fuerza y se dejó caer al suelo.

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Bella reaccionó y corrió junto a su hermana, acomodándola en su regazo. Iba a gritar pidiendo socorro cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par…

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Su Bella estaba viva… por suerte su presentimiento no era del todo acertado esta vez…

- Edward por favor… pide ayuda Tanya está herida – solicitó entre lágrimas.

-¿Tu estás bien?- preguntó al ver que también tenía sangre en su ropa.

Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa y él salió a buscar un médico. No había tiempo para más preguntas pero ¿acaso era James el que se hallaba junto a ellas? ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Lo único que le importaba en estos momentos era que Bella estaba bien y conseguir un medico que salvara a su amiga.

.

.

.

- Estarás bien Tanya… resiste por favor… - sollozó acariciando su cabello castaño siempre mas oscuro que el de ella.

- Ya es tarde para mi – respondió con una media sonrisa en su rostro – y créeme que es mejor así para todos… ya no confío en mi misma.

- ¿Que dices hermana? – preguntó sin entender.

- Hice todo lo que James dijo y más – explicó casi sin aliento – hay cosas de las que no me arrepiento Bella y eso no puede ser bueno – rió y al hacerlo tosió con fuerza expulsando sangre por su boca.

- Pero Tanya… tu no puedes abandonarme… a mi no me interesa lo que hayas hecho… te quiero… eres mi única hermana – respondió dejando caer algunas lágrimas que fueron a dar en el rostro de su hermana.

- No llores Bella… – pidió acariciando el rostro de su hermana menor – no merezco tus lágrimas… solo di que algún día podrás perdonarme.

- Tanya por favor no hables así – gritó la muchacha – no me abandones… te perdono… te perdono pero no me abandones… por favor –

- Gracias Bella… ¿puedo pedirte un último favor? – Susurró con un hilo de voz cerrando sus ojos - no le digas a Edward… no quiero que me odie… por lo que hice…-

Fueron sus últimas palabras. Edward estuvo en su corazón hasta el último segundo y ni siquiera pudo verlo… Bella cerró sus ojos con fuerza y presionó el cuerpo de su hermana contra el suyo… un grito desgarrador invadió la habitación y los pasillos vacíos del hospital. Que dolor tan grande perder a su hermana y de esa forma.

Tanya salvó su vida a pesar de todo, a pesar de que amaba a Edward y era Bella quien ocupaba su corazón, aun cuando hizo lo posible para separarlos… Perdió su vida defendiéndola de James…

Un gran nudo se formó en su garganta al pensar en los pedidos de su hermana, su perdón, que por supuesto fue otorgado con el corazón y que Edward no supiera lo que ella había hecho. Tanto lo amaba y en la hora de su muerte no pudo verlo… Dios sin dudas se encargó de castigarla por el mal que había causado.

- Lo siento Tanya… - murmuró finalmente.

Los médicos llegaron y separaron a Bella de su hermana. La joven se quedó a un costado sin emitir sonido y con la mirada perdida hasta que su prometido se acercó presuroso a ella y la abrazó agradeciendo a Dios que estuviera viva.

- Tanya está muerta – susurró con el rostro hundido en su cuello.

- ¿Como? – Preguntó apartándola unos centímetros de él - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -

- Por defenderme de James… - respondió y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

El giró para ver el cuerpo inerte de su amiga, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar lo distante que se había mostrado con ella últimamente. Se acercó y entre los médicos que habían allí se hizo un lugar junto a ella, tomó su mano aún tibia y la llevó hasta sus labios depositando un suave beso en ella…

- Pensar que dudé de ti querida amiga – murmuró y al cerrar sus ojos unas lágrimas cayeron sobre ella.

Bella escuchó su comentario y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, debía dejar que Edward creyera que se había equivocado acerca de su hermana... Se lo debía a Tanya…

.

.

.

**Un año después…**

La capilla se encontraba repleta de gente, allegados, amigos y familiares colmaban pasillos y bancos. Edward se encontraba junto al altar tratando de lucir calmado con una sonrisa que parecía dibujada en su rostro, cuando en realidad era un manojo de nervios.

Vestía una chaqueta negra con colas cortas atrás, chaleco blanco en piquet y un corbatín del mismo color. La camisa blanca con cuello también piquet y una rosa del mismo color en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta.

La boda llevaba 20 minutos de retraso cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y la música de fondo comenzó a escucharse. Bella inició la marcha junto a su padre hacia el altar con su vista clavada en los dorados ojos de su adorado Edward que la miraba aliviado y extasiado por la belleza de su futura esposa.

Su vestido color blanco era strapless con bordados de strass y perlas en la parte superior, la cintura era entallada dejando entrever su hermosa figura. Hacia abajo se ensanchaban los pliegos del vestido con bordados que asemejaban delicadas flores desde la cintura, la parte inferior finalizaba con una pequeña cola y llevaba en su mano un ramo de rosas naturales blancas, semejantes a las que adornaban su cabello recogido.

Llegó junto a él y bajó la vista algo sonrojada ante su mirada que parecía devorarla. El extendió su mano y ella la tomó sin dudarlo.

La ceremonia llegó a su fin con el… "Puede besar a la novia" donde Edward se acercó a ella para depositar un suave beso en sus labios sellando el inmenso amor que le profesaba y que la convirtió finalmente en su esposa.

Entre los invitados estuvieron Rosalie, Alice y Lean que fueron algunas de las damas de honor y sus respectivos maridos Emmett completamente recuperado junto al hijo de ambos Robert, Jasper con un pequeño bebé en brazos y Jacob junto a un pequeño bebe parecido a su madre al que habían llamado Poul.

También se encontraba Aro que había regresado con su esposa Jane creyendo que las segundas oportunidades son demasiado buenas para desaprovecharlas y compañeros del hospital y de la empresa de Edward.

.

.

.

Algunos meses después Bella se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación de ambos, con sus brazos apoyados sobre la baranda y mirando con nostalgia la luna llena que se alzaba en un cielo colmado de estrellas. Una suave brisa movía sus cabellos castaños…

Ese día en particular, se había convertido en el más importante, tanto o más que el día de su boda. En la mañana les habían confirmado que Bella tenía un embarazo de dos meses… aún recordaba la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Edward al saber que una pequeña vida fruto del amor que se profesaban se gestaba en su vientre… jamás olvidaría ese rostro… ¿olvidarlo?…

Un suspiro escapó de su boca y sonrió...

- Un suspiro… – comentó Edward tomando por sorpresa a la muchacha al acercarse por detrás – ¿a que se debe? – preguntó pasando sus manos por la cintura de ella y abrazándola.

- Es que no entiendo… – giró hasta quedar frente a él – aún cuando haya pasado tanto tiempo…-

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes amor? – preguntó curioso al verla sonreír.

- Como pude olvidarte…-

- Eso no importa ahora… solo prométeme que no volverás a olvidarme – sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella sin dejar de mirar sus labios. Esos labios que deseaba igual o más que el primer día que la conoció.

- Lo juro… - susurró antes que Edward sellara sus labios con los suyos.

**Fin**!

Y así concluyo mi tercera historia disfrute mucho publicándola sin duda fue algo muy lindo… esta historia es tan romántica que después de cada capitulo me dejaba soñando despierta… la forma en la que se expresaban los sentimientos de Eddy y Bella era tan poderosa… bueno como es el final de 'Como pude olvidarte' les pido que TODOS la comenten es su final creo que se lo merece ¿no? Por cierto les invito a pasarse por mis otras historias tengo en estos momentos dos historias en publicación las cuales son 'Tentación' y 'Amor por internet' Y muy prontamente tendré otra historia llamada 'AMOR ENTRE BARRERAS' que esta muy buena! XD en fin me despido momentáneamente esperando recibir sus comentarios bye!


End file.
